Junge Frau
by msgrl
Summary: An UNSUB has been taking women in their twenty-somethings and holding them hostage. But when a drastic change in his MO what's going to happen to Hotch? And what about the effect on him and his team afterwards?
1. missing

Junge Frau

Disclaimer:

I do not own Criminal Minds, and if I did, its about time Hotch and Prentiss would be together already.

Sara Andersan had been running for half of a mile now, she was so tired, but she had to get out of the woods. She went on a walk when she heard gun fire echo throughout. She knew she was going to be next, she just knew. She had joined the BAU five months ago and now she was in trouble? Being fresh out of the Academy she interviewed for a position, and she got in. Even though it was already full enough, her parents pulled some strings for her, but that was before her parents died by sniper. Her dad was in charge of the military in Germany, and her mom was just a cook. Apparently someone didnt know about her mom, so killed both of them. Alot of crap had happened to Sara, that she was glad that she also had citizenship in the US for living there for almost all of her young life. But Germany was going to hold a special place in her heart. Sara jumped over a log and then hit her head on a low branch, causing her to fall semi-unconscious onto the forest floor. She could feel the blood dripping from her nose, and streaming down her forehead from the branch. She tried to get up, but being almost unconscious, she felt it very difficult. Reaching for her gun she pulled it out and leaned up against the tree that had betrayed her in so many ways. She closed her eyes tightly and could hear the forest floor being so quiet. She thought she had lost em, so she got up as much as she could, and looked back, seeing nothing she smiled to herself slightly and re-holstered her weapon. Then she heard breathing behind her she turned around and got knocked to the ground. The man hit her twice, before picking her up and moving her onto the highway. Dropping her off and getting out his own knife, but she managed to get him off of herself and got up. She then started to move quickly as she could without even looking back.

Supervisory Special Agent in Charge Aaron Hotchner, also known as Hotch was driving the suburban and looking for Sara. He just accepted her into the team five months ago, and two months later, her parents are killed. And now, she's missing? He felt like this is the same person who killed her parents, are killing these other women. Reid had noticed how all the women had the same hair color and the same skin tone. And now, it just clicked to them, they had some kind of German descent in them. He had Supervisory Special Agent David Rossi in the car with him along with SSA Emily Prentiss. It was fortunate enough that Sara had her phone on. And that the woods was so small, they they actually had service. Which was a blessing when it came to these types of things. Hotch gripped the steering wheel as they were speeding down the road, and making an immediate sharp right turn around the bend.

"Garcia, tell me, where is it?" Hotch asked into his blackberry which held the Techie Penelope Garcia at the other end.

"Forty yards, sir." she really hadn't known Sara for long, but she had that good vibe.

The making friends quickly vibe.

After snooping around on Sara's file, that's when Garcia had a major soft spot for the kid.

While Sara was running away from her attacker, her attacker just disappeared into the woods. Sara was crying out in German, a prayer for help and guidance. As she started to slow down and just finally collasping onto the road, she just disappeared into a short sweet bliss of nothing. She had finally given up hope that no one was going to find her, but she somehow knew that they were already looking for her, and possibly already on the road.

Hotch came around a second bend and immediately put on the brakes sending the other passengers in the car forwards. He unbuckled and gotten out quickly running up to the unconscious woman on the road.

"ITS HER! ITS SARA! CALL AN AMBULANCE!" he hollared to Rossi and Prentiss as they both gotten out of the vehicle, their weapons drawn. Hotch didnt know where to began, he started to mentally add up all the injuries and he just checked her pulse. "She's still alive!" he threw it towards them. "Sara, its me, Hotchner, can you hear me?" he quietly asked the unconscious girl. Well, now waking up slowly, she squinted her eyes at him.

"He's still out there, you gotta get out of here" she said. She started to worry for their safety now. And while still vulnerable to anything, she tried to get away from him so she could stand up. But Hotch wouldn't let her budge one bit.

The man still lurking near where Sara was was smiling. Seeing a man and a woman watching the area, while calling for services, he snuck out when the older man and the woman had their backs turned away for a short bit. He came up behind Hotchner and put a gun to his head. "Put, the girl down, and step away slowly or your brains will be her dinner." he said loudly, enough for Rossi and Prentiss to have hung up and their guns pointed towards the man.

"Drop your weapon!" Prentiss yelled at the man, but that didnt even make him move an inch. He just smiled back towards the two agents and cocked his gun onto Hotch's head.

"Why dont you, love, drop your weapon, or he will be dead, and so will Sara, then I'll make you watch as I kill him." he nodded his head towards Rossi and gave her the most freakiest smiles ever. So, in order for him to put the gun down, Rossi put his weapon down, then Prentiss.

"Good, now, open the back door of the SUV and put dear Sara in there. Then, step away from the vehicle." he stared at them coldly and lifted Hotch up by his collar. Hotch just went along with it, knowing that his life, and his team's life is at stake, he was trying to think of a plan to make this all calm down. But they had given out the profile that he would be a sadistic serial killer with no remorse what so ever. So all in all, this was gonna be a BITCH to get out of..alive.

After Sara was put in the back safely, they stepped away from the vehicle with their hands in the air and the man opened the passenger door and shoved Hotch in there, grabbing his handcuffs and handcuffed him to the handle on the side of the car on the inside. He then kept his gun trained on the two agents as he got into the drivers seat, and drove off, laughter filling the inside the car as he made his escape with the two agents.


	2. no plan

Junge Frau

AN:: Thank you SO much for the great reviews. I am having a fun time writing as you are reading. I am currently working on chapter six, so no worries, its not gonna be a short story :] I have some fun stuff in store for you guys, so keep on reviewing and dont forget to subscribe and tell all your friends!

Hotch shot a glare to the man who was driving the car, he needed to make a plan..and fast. He looked in the rearview mirror to see that Sara was still out, and still bleeding pretty badly. When the car pulled up to an empty house, the man got out of the car taking the keys with him. Going inside the house for a moment Hotch struggled at the cuffs again. Without any luck he let out a frusterated sigh and turned his head towards Sara.

"Sara..can you hear me?" he asked "Sara, we are going to get out of this, stay strong for me, okay?" he looked at her, she seemed to not hear him, so he became worried, she had been out so long. He attempted at the cuffs again when he heard a slight shuffling sound.

"Sara..?" he turned his head again.

"I..have been awake for sometime..where are we.." she kept her eyes closed but she was awake.

"I dont know exactly were we are, but he pulled up to an empty house, he-" he was interrupted by the man pulling the door open and smiled at Hotch.

"Mr. Hotchner, welcome to paradise." he said with a full smile. But after a minute or so the smile faded and he uncuffed the agent and Hotch decided to punch the man in the face which knocked him to the ground. He got out of the car and was immediately tranqed by the man who was laying on the ground. He then became really dizzy but manage to pull the backdoor open and then collasped on the ground. The man pulled the now unconscious agent into the house thinking that Sara was still out.

But alas, she wasnt out, well, groggily as hell?

Yes.

Sara pulled herself from the vehicle, and went around towards the drivers side. She pulled the door open and manage to get in. She instantly became dizzy, from her injuries she just wanted to pass out. But she knew she had to get out of there, and get help. She saw Hotch's phone still on the holder and picked it up. She looked at it to see that it had two bars on it. She thanked the Lord and called Garcia.

"Super Highway of Information, where can I drive you today?" she answered the phone.

"P..en..its m..me. H-Hotch and I ha-have been kidnapped..you..gotta..help..me. _HEY! GET AWAY FROM THAT PHONE!_ No..no..oh God..p-" then the phone call went dead, Garcia was standing on edge, was that Sara? Why did she sound hurt?

"Dont worry sweetie! Im getting the calvary!..He-Hello?" noting that the connection was cut, she hung up and her tears started to pour out. She then called Morgan who was just now picking up Emily and Rossi.

"Morgan." he answered, driving the two agents back to the police station.

"Morgan! You..you have to help! Sara..and Hotch have been kidnapped, I tried to triangulate the signal. And I got a twenty mile range." Garcia was about to loose all of her cool, she didnt want to do it while talking to her man, but when he came to life or death, she just couldnt keep it hidden forever.

"Pen, I know whats going on, I just picked up Rossi and Emily from the highway. The UNSUB took the car." Morgan said, he glanced over at Rossi who was studying the map and Prentiss was talking to Reid who was circling areas where the victims had been taken from.

"Derek! Why didnt you tell me that? The car has a GPS tracking device, if he used it then I can get a location, or just use it to get a signal." she spoke as her fingers flew all over her keyboard, her eyes trained on the screen. "I'll call you when I get something." she then hung up and said a little prayer.

Sara was dragged out of the car by her hair/arms and into the house. Sara wasnt about to give up the fight that meant life or death. She knew she had to stay strong, for her and her boss. When the man practically threw her into a dark and cold possibly slimy basement, thats where she just felt so weak, she slipped under into a nice little sleep.

Hotch was the first to awake, his vision was blurry, and noticed that he had blood on him. He fully awoken and noticed that he was yet again, chained, but to a wall. He frowned as he looked around, only two lights lit the basement, and in the corner across from him he saw a small figure also changed to the wall. But this figure was still limp, he got up, and walked as far as he could, which was only four feet. And Sara was only four and a half feet away from him. He pulled on the chain more, but it wouldnt budge, he was so sick and tired of his jack-ass hurting his team mentally and physically.

"Sara..can you hear me?" he asked softly, he didnt know if the man was listening or not. "Sara..wake up..please?" he tried to pull on his chain again, but he got no where..again.

Sara stirred and opened her eyes. Her head injury had stopped bleeding, and her hair was matted and across her face. She raised her hand up and moved her hair out of her face. She looked up to him and had a small smile on her face. He could tell that she was growing weary and getting weaker by the moment. He had to do something, but Supervisory Special Agent in Charge Aaron Hotchner...

had nothing.

"Hotch..I..called Pen..she's tracking us now." she quietly and weakly told him. For once he had a small smile pop onto his face.

"Good, you did the right thing, Sara." he looked around the room, it much, just two lights, them, a metal door, and two pillows with a blanket in the corner closest to him. He reached over and grabbed a pillow and a blanket. Pulling it over towards her he set it down.

"Do you have a plan yet?" he asked her.

She looked up to him for at least a minute and she managed to stand up.

"I dont have a plan.." she leaned on the wall, for support.


	3. worry

Junge Frau

"I dont think you can last any longer if he gets ahold of you." Hotch made an observation, one that she wasnt really proud of. He saw her make a face, then she had that ghostly look on her face. Couple months before, he learned that it meant that she was thinking of something. So he stayed quiet, and still standing close to her, well, as close as the chain would let him. He heard a noise, like someone was coming downstairs. She quickly snapped out of her thinking and immediately sat down. He didnt want to leave her, but he went over to his wall and sat as well.

The man entered and leaned against the wall near the door, sipping his coffee slowly. His eyes shifted between the two agents. He was choosing which to prey on, and which to save. He stretched a bit and set the coffee down next to Hotch. Before he entered she had pretended to still be unconscious. But he knew better, he walked over to her and loomed over her. Hotch feared for the worse as he started to say something, but the UNSUB beat him to it.

"Wake up you stupid bitch!" the UNSUB kicked Sara's stomach several times and Sara cried out in pain as she opened her eyes. _Stay strong for me Sara.._ Hotch's words echoed through her mind. She immediately shut her mouth and kept her cries to herself. That just made the UNSUB even madder, and kicked her stomach even more and started to bash her head more. She put her arms in defense of the attacker and just broke. She was crying, and in a bloodied ball. Hotch took the coffee cup, still steaming and hid it behind him. Hotch quickly stood up and took the coffee cup with him. The man got up and when he did, the key to unlock the both of them fell out of his coat pocket. Sara was just conscious enough to grab the key and she hid it. She just laid there, wanting to give up, but that wasnt her. She was a strong woman working for the best Elite Team there is. So, she wasnt about to give up. She was about to fight for her life.

The UNSUB started to walk over to Hotch, who was showing no fear. Hotch had a plan of his own now, and that was about to set his plan into some freakin cool action. When the man swung his fist back, and that's when Hotch threw the coffee in his face and punched him several times once he was on the ground. Sara started to pick at the lock on her ankle and once it was off she managed to stumble towards Hotch to help him with his lock. Her head was splitting and she was extremely dizzy. But she managed to get over there and took the lock off of Hotch. Once he was free, the UNSUB started to fight back. Sara felt the need to just go ahead and die. She let the key drop and she leaned on the wall. She saw that the door was inching to a close so she could keep it open. Almost reaching the door she started to cough pretty badly, to the point blood was coming up. She gritted her teeth and just pushed the door back open, it was metal, but not that good of metal.

Hotch pinned the man to the floor, beating the crap out of him. Taking out his anger on him and then finished him off finally. Out of breath, he stood all bloodied and walked over to the blankets. Grabbing them he helped Sara get out of the basement and up the stairs. At the top of the stairs Sara took one of the blankets that he handed over to her and ripped some to tie on her head. She then took another strip and tied it around her stomach and winced.

"You okay?" Hotch knew it was a lie, she was just beaten the crap out of her. And not to mention, going through hell? It wasn't going to be an easy journey. He knew, because his team went through it. But those five months, that Sara had been with the BAU, he knew that she was just a kid. And having your parents shot and die, was enough stress and grief already. But going through this tragedy..Hotch just asked the most dumbist question. And of course, it was a lie to say she was okay. It was a lie to say he was okay.

"Yeah..perfect." she ripped another strip of the blanket and wrapped it around her leg. Once she straightened up her eyes traveled to the table. "Our badge and guns.." she whispered as she walked over to hers. She picked it up and put her badge in her pocket. She looked where she was putting her gun and once it was secure at her side she looked around. Finally resting her eyes on the front door.

"Hey, Hotch? This is too perfect..its..too easy." she shifted her eyes over towards her boss. He just finished strapping his gun onto his ankle and reholstered his gun onto his hip. He straightened up as much as he could. His back was hurting, and so was everything else for that matter. But he nodded in approval.

"Your right, lets just get out of here and hope we can get help." he watched her carefully as she just leaned on the table for a moment with her eyes closed. This started to worry Hotch deeply, but what got him high strung is when she started to cough up blood. He took the remaining blanket that she had that was sitting on the table and gave it to her. She nodded in thanks and pulled a chair out for herself and sat. She closed her eyes for a moment and took deep breaths.

Hotch was really worried about Sara, and having only one blanket left, he hoped that they didnt need to use it. He scanned the table and saw a shiny thing under a news paper, it was the key to the car! He took it and looked outside, the car was in the shade and he bent down next to Sara.

"Do you think you can stand?" he asked her. In her state, he's surprised that she was still able to move. He just wanted to get her to a hospital, and away from this hell house.

Sara breathed several times, trying to grasp the situation. She then nodded and stood, she looked like a dead woman walking, she didnt know what to do. She didnt know what was going to happen. She composed herself and saw her phone on the table at the door. She grabbed it and looked at the service.

None.

Hotch opened the front door, rising his gun his eyes swept the area and then nodded for her to follow him closely. She tried the service again and called Garcia.

"Sara? Sara! I told Morgan yesterday and they said that they were on their way to find you!" Garcia sped talk and Sara stopped for a moment.

"Garcia, when you said yesterday, what do you mean?" she asked.

"You and Hotch have been gone for over 24 hours." she bit her lip.

"Ill keep my phone on.." she hung up and walked towards the car. Hotch was right behind her and when they started to walk again towards the car when it exploded, sending them both backwards.


	4. real unsub

Junge Frau

_"You and Hotch have been gone for over 24 hours." she bit her lip._

_"Ill keep my phone on.." she hung up and walked towards the car. Hotch was right behind her and when they started to walk again towards the car when it exploded, sending them both backwards_.

Hotch was the first to sit up and looked in disbelief. Kidnapped, Beatened, and now blown up? He had a serious migraine, and he was really baffled on what just had happened. The shock wore off as he realized that Sara wasn't next to him, and that the house had metal sharpnal imbedded into it. He quickly got up and ran over to Sara who was on the ground, her arms over her head and he checked to see if she had any other injuries that she gotten just now. He felt around and carefully avoiding the most hurting. He hear a slight shuffle in the house, which was impossible because no one was in the house..right?

"Larry..? Larry! Where are you!" a older man called out for his son.

When Hotch heard this, he knew that they were in trouble. Hotch whispered an apology to Sara as he picked her up, causing her more pain then she coud have imagined. She jolted and tried to get down from his grip. But looking up she instantly felt exhausted.

"Sir..whats going on?" she was extremely tired and wanted to feel clean and just go to bed. But they were still stuck in this constant nightmare, her head still pulsing with her heart rate, which was weak at the moment.

"There's a second person, and I dont know if he's a friendly or not." he whispered to her, taking her around the corner of the house and setting her down. Sara was going in and out of consciousness. Hotch took out her gun from her hip and Sara grasped onto it. Hotch looked where the sun was and then saw it was right above them. It started to get hot outside. Hotch took off his jacket and laid it next to Sara who was looking at her wounds. She touched her face and noticed that it was hurting alot. She looked up to Hotch and she had a worried look in her face.

"What is it?" he asked, bending down next to her. That's when he saw it, the shrapnel imbedded into her skin.

"Sara..you have glass imbedded into your skin.." he whispered to her as he picked out small ones. She winced and at one of the pieces he pulled out she pushed him away, with the piece still imbedded it was a very large piece and she didnt want him to see her cry. But he completely understood, they both went through hell. She tucked her arms over herself and slipped down a bit.

"Im..so..cold." she murmured as she pulled his jacket and the extra blanket ontop of her. She does know that she threw up twice, both blood, but that had subsided now. She looked up to him, and then saw a shadowy figure past him. All her color drained.

Once Hotch noticed that she was shivering, he gave her his jacket and the blanket. Trying to figure out what to do, and when was Morgan and Rossi coming? When he saw her color drain from her face, he felt his hairs stand on end. He turned around and the father hit him over the head with a shovel. Sara took out her gun and cocked it pointing it the father.

"Drop the shovel." she pulled off the jacket and the blanket. Standing against her own will she was face to face with probably the mastermind behind all of this.

"You killed Larry!" he shouted towards her.

"What's your name?" Sara never looked down at Hotch, who was struggling to see through his blurry vision.

"Give me your gun." he protested. Sara looked down at Hotch for a split second, and in that tiny split second, she saw that he already had his gun out. She looked up to the man and put her gun down. The man smiled and grabbed her by the hair, dragging her over towards him and dropped the shovel and pulled out a knife. Hotch, now kneeling because of the position he was in, and he pointed his gun to the man.

"Let her go." he had blood dripping down his face, but protecting his team was more important than anything right now. Sara was struggling against her sudden attack, Hotch knew that she wasn't gonna go without a fight. She had been in plenty fights already. The man held onto her tighter, and shook his head.

"Hotch, this is our UNSUB, the other man was just a freakin decoy." Sara was still struggling against the man who was holding her tightly.

"James Boway. Age 59." Hotch now knew how much trouble and deep crap that he was in, if he didnt shoot the man properly, they Sara would die, then James.

"Why are you doing this, James? Why are you taking hostage two FBI Agents, you know the risk." Hotch was trying to buy some time for Morgan and the team. But with this man with a short fuse..he didnt know what was going to happen.

"You killed my son!" he held the knife tighter against her neck, she was just staying still now.

"You also kidnapped me, you changed your MO..is this personal, James?" Hotch still had his gun trained on James. But he was using Sara as a shield.

"YOU killed MY son!" he repeated himself, he stepped backwards ten inches, it was alot, but Hotch had a bad idea was about to happen. He stepped forward and James sliced a thin cut into Sara's shoulder. Sara started to struggle against her captor again.

"James, lets talk, why did you kill all those other women? Did you feel like you needed control?" Hotch knew his story, and he was going to use it to his advantages.

"Stay away!" he yelled.

"Why did you bring me into this!" Hotch stepped forward an inch.

"Because!" he stepped backwards again. Then it dawned on Hotch, there was a freakin _ledge_ behind James, at least three feet away!

"James, tell me, what happened between you and the last woman. Why did she make you change your MO to bring me in." Hotch asked. James backed up again, to the point he was at the ledge.

"This, woman, hurt my son." he grabbed Sara's hair and pulled her head back so she would be looking at him.

"PLEASE! Let go of me!" she was tired as hell and she was about to pass out from the lack of blood. She was a tough cookie, but sometimes the toughness softens and it just crumbles.

"Let her go, James!" Hotch saw him step forward, well, he wasnt going to jump off the ledge. That's a start for one. The other, he wasnt going to take Sara down with him. So all in all, things were looking good..well, not really.

"NO!" he was a very unsteady person right now. He saw his car only a few yards away, he started to run towards it, still grasping onto Sara.

Hotch saw what he was going after so he started to run towards them. Sara was trying to grasp onto something but she started to go in and out again. Until finally she just..fell unconscious. Hotch was shouting at the man to just let her go and take him instead. It really hurt him to see that she was practically dead, but he knew that she was hanging on.

James opened the back of his car and threw Sara in there. She wasnt moving, and that really scared Hotch. James grabbed hold of him and also threw him into the back. Shutting the hatch he got into the car and drove. And now, he knew that it was impossible for Morgan to find them _now_. Hotch moved closer to Sara, and her fever had gotten a tad worse, he just wanted to get her to safety and deal with this son of a bitch himself. Hotch moved a piece of hair out of her face and checked her pulse, it was slow, and faint, but he just hoped that she will stay with him.

"Dont worry, Sara, we are going to get out of here." he whispered to her.


	5. Finding

Junge Frau

Supervisory Special Agent Derek Morgan pulled up to a house that had a car that was still on fire. His eyes getting big he exited out of the vehicle, his gun out he ran up to the car, well, a safe distance. He tried to call out to his missing team members, but there was no answer. Rossi and Emily both got out as well, running towards the house, to check it out. JJ and Reid took the back as Morgan went to the house joining Rossi and Emily.

"They werent in the vehicle, where the hell could they be." Morgan was so upset, he just hoped that they got to safety alright.

"Looks like Hotch's phone is still here, this is where he kept them." Rossi looked around the small house. Emily felt uneasy being somewhere her friends were kept and being tortured..or something of that matter. She shook off uneasiness as she opened the door to the basement. It smelled like a dead body and she took out her gun.

"Guys, you better see this.." she said as she took the stairs. At the bottom of the basement she turned on the switch and she saw the horror that unfolded. There was blood smeared on the wall, chains bolted to the floor and Hotch's tie laying to the right side of the room. She quickly put her gun up and went over to check the guy on the floor. Finding him dead, and his face a wreck, she knew that Hotch fought him. She pulled her hand back and with her other hand, she covered her mouth. She couldnt believe that they went through this kind of hell. Surely they would be in a state of shock right now, where ever they were. Rossi was right behind her, even he couldnt believe what happened, he picked up an empty coffee cup and looked around the room, the scene playing out in his mind.

_Larry entered the basement coffee in hand. Smirking towards his captives as he took another drink of his coffee and holding it. Walking over to Hotch and set his coffee next to him, then loomed over Sara. They had profiled that he would try to degrade her, before he would kill her. Yelling at her, then kicking her in the stomach. Then grabbing her and just punching her repeatedly until she spat up some blood. She tried to regain her strength, realizing it felt like she was dying or something. He walked over to Hotch and that's when he spilt the coffee onto the UNSUB. Sara managed to get over towards Hotch, and unlock him. Then that's when Hotch fought the UNSUB until the UNSUB died. Then they got the hell out of the basement._

Rossi looked to where Sara was held, blood was smeared on the wall and the floor. He then looked over to were Hotch was, a key laid beside where he was restrained.

"She somehow got the key, unlocked herself, stumbled over here, unlocked Hotch. Even after getting beatened up." Rossi told Morgan and Prentiss who were observing quietly.

"Why did he take Hotch. Where are they now." Morgan didnt even ask it as a question, it was more of a speaking really.

"I dont know, Im going to see what's in the back." Prentiss quickly jogged up the stairs and outside.

"This is tough on all of us." Rossi growled under his breath and also went up the stairs.

Outside the air was becoming crisp, the sun was setting and Emily walked over towards JJ and Reid.

"Hotch's jacket and a blanket both with dried blood on it is over there next to the side of the house. They were obviously trying to think of a plan. Sara's phone is crushed, next to the tire tracks. They either got away, or there is someone who helped them." JJ said.

"Or kidnapped them." Reid piped up.

JJ and Emily both shot a glare to Reid who just looked at the sky.

"Its getting dark, we better finish up." JJ said, going back into the house. Emily stayed out there while Reid picked up Hotch's jacket and the blanket, then he went inside. Emily looked up to the sky and there was a slight chilly breeze. She felt like it was her fault, she was right there when they were taken. And now, they have to survive another night with a different UNSUB. She hated the fact that she's blaming herself. But she cared for her friends deeply. She shook her head and walked back into the house.


	6. games

Junge Frau

Hotch felt like he had let Sara and his team down. Not being able to protect his team was really affecting his brain. And feeling his mental clock had stopped, he just wanted to give up. But he wasnt that person who gave up. He was the one who fought, who saved lives. And wanting to give up is what James wants him to do. So James can have his way with Sara and him. He shook his head and stared at his hands and bit his lip. What has he done to get in this position! He could feel the pressure building up inside of him, he hadnt slept for a while now. And he didnt want to, he had to protect Sara from this crazy maniac. He could care less about himself, he just needed to get her to the hospital, and the man arrested.

Sara was half awake, and felt a little bit better. She looked down at herself to find that new clothing was on her. She got a bit alarmed and looked around. It was a white room and she was on a bed. She looked over to her left to find that her boss, Hotch, was next to her. She got freaked out and got out of the bed. She felt really weak all of a sudden and collasped onto the bed, she was trying to think on how long she was passed out. And why was she in the same bed as her boss? She knew that nothing happened, because they were both held by the same creep who killed other woman her age. She shook her head gently and noticed a mirror on the opposite wall from the bed. She got up and walked over there slowly. Looking at her apparence she had bags under her eyes, her blue faded hair disheveled, her wounds were still there, and she felt so damn tired. She went back over to the bed and sat down on it. Suppose she was groggily from what ever the man had given her..or them. Speaking of which, she looked over to Hotch and poked him several times.

"Sir?" her voice cracked, her throat was dry and sore. Hotch stirred in his sleep and he opened his eyes. Adjusting to the light that was on in the room he sat up too.

"What's going on.." he looked over his shoulder to look at her. Noticing she was wearing different clothing, he looked down to see that he was also wearing different clothing.

"What happened?" he asked becoming more alarmed now.

"I dont know, we are in a big white room, and Im honestly freaked out." she looked down to her bare feet and closed her eyes. Hotch got up, grabbing on to the wall, blinking some and once he got his balance he looked around the room. He then walked over towards Sara and sat down next to her. Her hands were shaking and she just wanted to get out of there. Hotch put a hand on her shoulder and she nearly jumped out her skin. He quickly pulled his hand away and she shook her head.

"Im sorry, Im sorry..I just didnt expect.." she balled her hands into fists and got up again, looking around the room, she spotted a small window in the corner, it was near the ceiling and she got up. Walking over towards it she looked over towards him.

"Mind giving me a lift?" she asked him. He shook his head and when he got over there, he cupped his hands and she stepped up. She put her fingers onto the little ledge and looked out. When she saw a barking dog coming towards her she nearly fell to the floor, but Hotch caught her and set her down.

"I couldnt see much, cold air coming through, and a guard dog." she stood up and walked around the room.

"Why is he doing this..why does he want me, why did he change his MO." Hotch blurted out, hitting his fist against the wall. Sara hadnt seen him act so strangely, she was kinda taken back by his sudden actions. She blinked and looked at her reflection again. She looked at her arms and crossed them softly and walked over towards the bed to sit down.

"Is there a previous case that involved him..or something about your earlier life?" she looked up to him while he was pacing back and forth, with his arms crossed over his chest. He looked back at her and it finally hit him, she looked AWFUL! He furrowed his brows and walked over towards her, kneeling infront of her.

"Are you sure, your okay?" he asked, obviously concerned about her. She dropped her eyes down to her lap and her hands started to shake again. She folded them and her hair fell into her face.

"I dont know, I feel really sick, and I think something is wrong." she murmured to him. His expression softened and he leaned forward putting his elbows on his lap. He was trying to profile her, breaking the long ago rule.

"What's wrong?" he asked her.

"I dont know." she shook her head lightly and looked over towards the mirror. She then looked at her bare feet again.

"God, do I really look that bad?" she murmured under her breath.

"No, you look.." he just stopped there, sure, he had feelings for her, but it was like family feelings, like for the rest of the team.

"I look fine? I know." she nodded once and she heard a thump. She looked towards the wall that had nothing on it. She got off the bed. Hotch also heard it and got up as well, standing infront of her. He wasnt going to have his freaking way. When the door opened James stood there with a sly smile.

"Good Morning! Ready for the game?" he chuckled. And at that, Hotch and Sara both looked at each other then at him.

What the hell?


	7. Chapter 7

Junge Frau

Sara stepped forward from where she was standing, she cocked her head to the side a bit.

"What..game?" Hotch stared at her, as she spoke. Here was a young woman, full of courage, yet so vulnerable. She understood who this sick psycho was. And he just hoped to God that she was going to be alright. Of course she was! He was going to protect her, even if it meant to kill. He stared at James while waiting for an answer.

"A series of games. It will be difficult, and disturbing for you two. And fun and entertaining for me." his smile was pure evil. Hotch's temperature rose and he stood infront of Sara again.

"Listen, you sick son of a bitch, let her go!" Hotch demanded. James just looked at him and over to Sara, who then winked at her. James entered the room and popped his knuckles and stepped closer towards Hotch.

"Let me think...NO!" he punched Hotch and taking Sara by the hair and dragging her out of the room. Of course, she was fighting to stay, she feared the worse. Hotch, now holding his head, was yelling at the man to let her go, take him instead. But the door shut and Hotch was in serious pain. He cursed out loud and sat up.

Sara was fighting not to cry, and fighting to stay alive. James threw her into a room that was fully black, and had blacklights and blue lights. He strapped her to a bed and left her to go get Hotch. When he entered, he grabbed the man and he was fighting as well, asking many questions as to where she was. He entered the room where Sara was and strapped Hotch to the chair that was facing the bed. Sara feared for the worse now, and her boss was going to see it. She felt so ashamed, and not to mention, embarrassed. She struggled once more against her restraints and when James came over she nearly lost it. She tried to take deep breaths, she never experianced this before, and now since it was going to happen..she feared for her life. She was planning on to wait until marriage, its how she wanted. Sara's heartrate started to beat alittle faster, and she looked over to Hotch, who was trying to mentally calm her down. She struggled again and James smacked her, stunning her.

"Still. Or it will be worse." James took out his knife, Sara wasnt about to give up. She looked over to Hotch for the last time and closed her eyes. She started to seriously struggle, almost ripping her shoulders out of sockets. James got onto the bed and straddled her. She stopped and looked into the man's eyes. It was full of darkness and evil. She looked over towards Hotch and was glad that he was looking away. He couldn't even see what was happening before him. He felt so dirty, and wanted out of this deal, but there wasnt any other chance. James started to trace the blade down her face, then down her chest and stomach. He then put it up and leaned down towards her ear and kissed it softly.

"Are you ready for the game?" he whispered as he touched her chest and kissed her on the lips. She was just frozen, she wanted to deny everything that was happening. To her, it wasnt even happening. James looked over to Hotch who had turned his head away and closed his eyes. James got furious at him, he got off of the bed and walked over towards Hotch. Taking his head and forcing him to look at Sara.

"Watch, Agent Hotchner. You will be pleased." he grinned at the man and walked back over towards Sara. Getting back on top he started to unbutton her shirt and kiss her again. Sara just stared at the wall and when James forced her head to look at him she just closed her eyes. He was getting frusterated, he got off of her and slapped her several times, taking hold of her head and whispered something that Hotch couldn't make out. He then started to kiss her neck, even though not on top of her anymore, and off the bed, he attempted again. He bit her really hard on the neck and she cried out in pain, he pulled back and blood was dripping from her neck, and his mouth. He smiled and walked over towards Agent Hotchner.

"Do you like to watch? Good. You are going to enjoy these games." he smiled and walked over, unleashing Sara and dragged her off of the table. Putting her back into the white room he came back and got Hotch out. Hotch wasnt fighting any more, he just had to talk to Sara. James shoved Hotch into the white room again and closed and locked the door. Hotch saw Sara in the corner, staring at the bed, she had fastened her shirt back up as best as she could. She was so ashamed of herself, she couldnt face talking to her boss. God, her boss? She was almost raped infront of her _boss_. Hotch sat on the edge of the bed and studied her. He had to ease her mind, he had to get her to be fearless.

"Sara, we need to talk about what had happened." Hotch said in a low tone. He has dealt his fair share of victims like this. But, this one was different, she was part of his team.

"I dont want to talk about it." she adverted her eyes and lowered her head.

"Sara, look at me." Hotch got off of the bed and walked over towards her, bending down.

Sara was fighting against herself. If she ever looked at him, she will just loose it and self destruct. But she tossed that away for now and pulled her eyes up to him.

"Sara, what he did was disgusting, and sick, and wrong. I fear that he might do it again. But you gotta listen to me, Sara, he's not going to break you down. You are going to be a strong woman, that I know. Hell, that everyone knows." he just stared straight into her eyes. Sara let a tear go as she looked down in embarrassment. She felt so ashamed and dirty.

"Sara, we will get out of here." he whispered to her. She looked up to him and what he saw broke his heart. What he saw was a dead woman who was ashamed of what James had done to her. Sara looked back down and took a deep breath and letting it out slowly. She closed her eyes and folded her hands together.

"Sir, I feel like..Im dead..or alone or something..and I quite honestly dont like that feeling." she whispered as she opened her eyes. She just stared at her hands, frozen in time.

"Sara, you are NOT alone." Hotch whispered to her as he sat next to her. Sara looked over to him and nodded alittle bit. She got up and went over to the bed, climbing in and fell asleep. But Hotch knew she was going to have nightmares for quite sometime. And he just took his pillow and laid on the ground and went to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Junge Frau

"GOOD MORNING!" James bursted into the room, waking up both of his victims. Sara was scared and just got off of the bed, and hid in the corner near the bed. James walked over to her and took her by the arm and then Hotch by the arm. Taking them out of the room and down the hall towards the dining room.

"Ow, your hurting me!" Sara was giving up, and she was so tired from all the beatings.

Once in the dining room, Sara was put at the end of the table and Hotch at the other. Both cuffed by their ankles to the chair, and chained by the wrists to the chair as well. James disappeared into the kitchen and Hotch was sickened at what he was trying to do. He was trying to make a family, or something that he didnt like at all. He looked over towards Sara who had been awake most of the night, which kept him up most of the night as well. But he was use to it, and she wasnt. She kept dosing off, but once James came back, she was straining to stay awake. James put pancakes and sausage plates infront of them and Sara closed her eyes pushing it away. Hotch had a good idea what his plan was, and if anyone denied it..well, thats where he stopped himself. James stared at her in disbelief and then smiled.

"Sara, sweetheart, why did you push away the good food?" he asked in a ghost-like psychotic tone. She just glared at him and then leaned her head forward.

"I dont eat meat. And from now on, I dont eat pancakes." she hissed at him and James frowned.

"Your being a naughty little girl, now arent you?" he smiled and stood walking over to her. Hotch stared hopelessly as he was brushing her hair out of her face and she turned away from him. And he grabbed her by the chin and forced her to look at him. She let out a whimper and Hotch lurched forward, but was quickly restrained.

"Your acting like a spoiled little _BRAT_ so you are going to get what little _brats_ get." he unchained her and dragged her by the hair down the hall. Hotch just heard her screaming for help from him and he almost lost it, but it was what the UNSUB wanted from him. He looked away from the hall and bit his lip from trying not to scream to her. He just sat there helplessly, he just wished that they had shot him, or held him off alittle longer before leaving that freakin house.

Hours later, Hotch had been put back into the damned room again. He was sitting on the bed, staring up at the ceiling. The room was sound proof, and the window had electric bars on it. So if anyone would touch it, it would hurt. He learned that the hard way. When he heard the door open, Sara was thrown in. She just fell to the floor with a slight thud. He immediately got off the bed and bent down next to her, she had completely shut down, and he had noticed that she was in a new outfit. He could tell that she suffered through alot of things, and he also noticed that she had small cuts on her hands. He frowned in thought and then looked back at her face. Where the shrapnel was gone, but the wounds were still there. He bit his lip and felt completely helpless. James had completely degraded her in the worse possible way. And Hotch was feeling extremely guilty about it, it was afterall, mostly his own fault. He went over to the bed and pulled the blanket off, walking over towards her and wrapping it snuggly around her then he picked her up. Setting her softly on the bed he leaned on the wall in thought. If James wanted to play, he's going to get it.

One hour and thirty minutes later, James opened the door and walked in. He looked around the room and didnt see Sara at all. And Hotch was giving him a more intensified glare than ever before. James walked over to him and got into his face.

"Where is the bitch." he growled at Hotch, acting all macho. But when really Hotch knew, that deep down inside that he was just a man who couldnt even harm anyone. But with all this anger and hate that had been growing on the inside for years upon years, he started to take that anger out of women. But enough was enough, he hadn't raped any women in the past, and now just starting to, with one of his _agents_ he was going to hell and staying there. And before he had entered the room, Hotch told Sara that she had to hide under the bed. Still in state of shock, she was under the bed, leaving the blanket ontop of the bed. She just watched the two men's feet as they started to argue. She kept her breath still and tried to act like a quite little mouse as she could.

"Its none of your damn business, James." Hotch spat out. He was on full alert, any more that he might make, he could stop it. When James started to look under the bed Hotch kicked him in the gut. Getting ontop of him, he started to punch him in the face as James was fighting back as hard as he could. As both men were fighting, Hotch told Sara to get the hell out of dodge. She immediately left the bed and escaped out of the room, running down the hallway as fast as her barefeet could take her. Reaching the dining room she looked out of the window, it was growing dark and she ran towards the living room. Finding a phone on the table she picked it up. _Good, he didnt take it out.._ she thought to herself as she dialed Emily's number.

"Prentiss." she answered. They were driving around and about to call it a night. She was hoping it was the sheriff or Garcia with some news. But it was from Sara!

"Em..you gotta help..I..I dont know where Im at..all I know its a house, and its surrounded by woods." she started to cry towards the end, hearing Emily's voice sent her into a state of tiredness and she just wanted to get the hell out of this house.

"Okay, Sara, hold on for me." Emily placed her hand over the phone and looked at Reid in the back seat, he was already on his phone talking to Garcia, who was tracking. She then took a deep breath and let it out.

"Sara, Garcia is tracking the phone. Can you tell me what the surroundings are again?" she asked. She was hoping - no, praying that they were going to get them tonight. She could here Sara crying at the other end, like soft little whimpers, not a full out cry. Emily's heart was breaking, two best damn agents she ever knew were in a hell house, and the UNSUB was doing something that she could never think.

"T-Trees. And there is a large lake..oh God, Emily you gotta help mee." she bit her tongue to hold back the cry of agony as she just suddenly felt the impact of her pain. She was in shock all this time, but as reality had settled in, everything just crashed onto her brain. She collasped onto the ground crying into the phone. It was a full cry of help, and pleading. Making Emily shedding a few tears herself. She looked down to her lap and then out of the window.

"Garcia has the location of where she is. Its just ten miles south of here." Reid suddenly said to Emily. Emily nodded and Morgan punched the gas pedal, zooming towards his friends/teammates. They were going to get them home.

"Sara? Listen to me, we are on our way there..Sara?" she could hear Hotch's voice in the backround yelling for Sara to avoid James as much as possible as the man suddenly stormed out of the room. Emily was holding her breath as Sara had set the phone down on the ground and started to run towards the door. Sara gotten out and started to just aimlessly run towards the lake, it wasn't a good idea, hell, it was a very _bad_ idea. James ran out of the house alot faster than Sara, pushing her into the water and started to punch her several times. Hotch was yelling for him to get the hell off of her. But he didnt listen. He grabbed her by the neck and started to hold her under water. Her nails scraping at his arms and he just held her under there. When Hotch got into the pond he managed to pull James off of her and punch him several times before they both fell underwater. James took him to the ground, out of the pond and kneeled on top of Hotch, putting blows into his head. Hotch knew that his team was on the way, and if he could just hold on a bit longer, and not pass out, he would be okay.

Oh _crap_, Sara! Sara was still in the pond, and he was trying to get towards Sara. But James hit him in on his back with a old rotting baseball bat. His hands touched the water as he was trying to get to Sara. She was passed out from almost drowning, and she had her face up towards the sky. Hotch turned over as James was about to hit him again, he kicked him where it counted and got up. Getting the bat he just started to him him repeatedly. Not even stopping until he knew that he was dead. Bashing his face in until he was really done. Hotch checked his pulse and there wasnt one there thankfully. He turned towards the pond and pulled Sara out carefully. Getting her away from the creep and set her on the ground.

"Sara? Can you hear me?" he asked her. But she wasnt responding to him. He checked her pulse and to find it barely there he started to do CPR on her. Trying to get the water out of her lungs, and to just breathe. He was praying silently for them to get here. Hopefully with an ambulance and blankets. He heard her start to cough up some water and he smiled. A first in a long long long time. He lost count on how many days they were there. And as night fell he had her in front of the house. He went in really quickly to see if Emily was still on the line. And thankfully she was. Talking to her for a small bit and hanging up he stepped outside into the muggy air and sat on the porch next to Sara. He felt the adrenaline wearing off and he leaned on the post next to him. When he heard sirens he finally closed his eyes and let the darkness consume him.


	9. Chapter 9

Junge Frau

Aaron Hotchner was the first to awake from his sleep. He looked around the room groggily to find that Morgan and Reid were in the room. Reid was sleeping in a chair curled up. While Morgan was looking at the ceiling. Hotch cleared his throat and Morgan looked over to him. Smirking a bit he stood, crossing the room and sat on the seat next to his.

"Hey boss man, how are you feeling?" he was alittle hesitant to ask him. But since he got it out, Hotch let out a small smile. Of course he was high on pain killers for the concussion and the other multiple injuries that he accquired.

"Drowsy..how's Sara?" he was concerned about her, he felt totally helpless through the whole ordeal.

"She's.." Morgan bowed his head, couldnt meet his supervisors eyes as much. He regained what he could muster and sighed.

"She's in coma, with all the crap she went through..I wouldnt blame the doctors. They placed her under coma about a week ago. They said that it would take at least a few more days for her to regain consciousness." Morgan's voice dropped to a low whisper and saw the pain and guilt that was in his boss' eyes. He lowered his head head and sighed again.

"Prentiss and Jayje with her?" he asked quietly. He knew the damage that the monster had done to her. But what he didnt know was that she would have died if he wasnt there to protect her.

"Yeah." Morgan leaned back in the chair and stared at him.

"What happened in there?" he was just curious, but also had to know what happened. He saw Hotch get uncomfortable and didnt even make eye contact with him. Morgan raised his eyesbrows alittle and leaned forward.

"Hotch.." he said in a smoother tone. He noticed that something was up with his unit chief, and acting like a protective son (or lack thereof) he stared at him.

"She..was...hurt. The first time was just not close, but close enough to degrade her to the point where she will barely talk to me. The second, I wasnt even there. She came back and was..her eyes just stared..she looked ghost like. You know?" he couldnt even bring himself to say the word that made Sara and him both, suffer. Morgan stared at him blankly before returning to reality.

"Oh man.." he leaned back, taking in this information. The kid, who was just new to the team, dealing with alot of crap on her end, now putting up with this? Morgan bit his lip and stared at his team leader.

"Question is, are _you_ okay." he didnt really make sound like a question, it was more of a ImjustconcernedaboutyouandSara, type of thing. Hotch stared at him for a moment before removing couple of things and taking the portable machine towards the door. Morgan got up immediately from the chair and stood infront of the door.

"Whoah man, sit your ass back down on that bed. You _just_ woke up!" Morgan was confused at his actions, why was he acting so oddly. Did something else happen in that house?

"I have to go see her!" he growled at Morgan as he opened the door. Morgan stepped back almost running into Reid who was observing quietly.

"What happened?" he asked.

"I'll tell you later." he murmured and went after Hotch who was limping down the hall towards the nurse station.

"Sara Andersan, Im her supervisor, tell me what room she is in." he was starting to feel the machine giving him another dose of painkillers but he shook it off mentally. The nurse gave him the up n' down before rolling her eyes and typed some keys into the machine.

"Room 503. ICU." she said and shot another glare to him as he hobbled off towards the elevator. Morgan was right behind him and entered the small box. Hotch ignored him and pressed the 5 button and just looked at the man who was dressed the same as him. His reflection was crap, thats all he could muster for himself. Morgan stared at his boss' reflection, just couldnt really look at him personally. He just wanted to know what the hell happened that shook Hotch to his core. Hotch turned his head towards Morgan and looked at him for a second.

"How..long has Sara and I been here?" he asked quietly, once the elevator went ding he got out first and took a deep breath and let it out. Morgan looked at him strangely, more like in a concern way.

"You two have been here for about a week and a half." he said as they walked towards the desk to get their passes. Hotch shot a look over to him, more like a disbelief. He shook it off and stopped and looked at the ceiling.

"I dont even remember getting here." he murmured to the ceiling, he looked back down to the door where Sara was behind it. Morgan was really concerned, he wanted to ask the question that he really wanted to know. But he and Sara both needed rest. So he just shook it off.

"When we arrived, you had passed out, hitting your head in the process, but the docs also found extensive wounds. Broken ribs, shrapnel imbedded almost everywhere. You name it, it was there." Morgan's voice broke as he opened the door for his friend. Hotch hobbled on through and the first people he saw were Jayje, Emily, and Dave. The two girls were sipping on their coffees and just looking at the floor. Dave was resting his eyes and when Hotch hobbled on over there both girls were glad to see him. They stood and gave him a hug, of course, they were careful. Dave was also standing now, shaking both Hotch's and Morgan's hands.

"How is she?" Hotch really wanted to know.

"She's stable, woke up here and there, but not a full state of consciousness. She was pretty bad when they brought her here." Jennifer looked over towards her friend through the window.

"They did two surgeries on her. Also did a kit, finding..evidence." Dave didnt feel comfortable at all saying it. He did an up and down on Hotch. _Damn, he looks like complete hell._ he thought to himself but shook it off mentally.

"They also found high dosages of meth and cocaine. She also had burn marks, welts, and a punctured lung. She's lucky to still be alive." Emily said as she sat back down. Hotch nodded slightly as he entered the room, the nurses were about to stop him when the team just shook their heads saying it was no use.

And speaking of Reid, he was getting some coffee for himself before heading up. Garcia was on her way to Arkansas to be at the hospital with the rest of the team. She felt like she had every right to be there for support.

Hotch sat next to Sara who finally looked at peace. He let out a shaky sigh and closed his eyes.

"I know what he did, Sara. He told me, hell, he even showed me. Im so sorry.." he couldnt even look at her while he spoke. He felt so guilty and with his team out there, he didnt dare cry. It was bad enough when Foyet killed Haley. He was just tired of all this crap happening to him at once. It was like HE was the bad karma. And not to mention all the crap that she was going through.

AN::

there is a bit of confusion in this chapter, cause if you read the other chapters, it doest seem like she was drugged. But what Im going for is..well, something. Anyway, its like you are the rest of the team, and you dont know whats going on, that's what Im going for. Heh. Its something that I have NOT dont before, and Im quite proud of it. The more you read, the more it unravels.


	10. Chapter 10

Junge Frau

Several days later, everyone was there. Sara had been moved to a room just a few rooms down from Hotch. Hotch was sleeping in his own-ish bed. While Sara was still sleeping from the comatose state that she's in. JJ and Garcia were sitting in Sara's room, JJ was just staring at her umpteenth cup of coffee while Garcia was catching some sleep. It was late at night and it was seriously quiet on the hospital floor. The nurses would come in and out of Sara's and Hotch's rooms. Checking up on them time to time. When the doctor said Sara was ready to come out of the comatose state, several nurses and the doctor entered the room. JJ looked up and when she saw them enter, she poked Garcia and she was instantly awake.

"What? What is it?" Garcia was confused on what was going on. She hadnt been living on much sleep lately, and she didnt really feel like it. But several naps here and there she was good to go.

"I think they are in here to wake Sara up." JJ said as she stood. Garcia stood as well and the nurses ushered them out and went back in. Garcia saw Morgan come up to her and she just hugged him tightly, not letting him go. Morgan wrapped his arms around her, trying to calm her nerves. Reid walked up next to JJ and he had a worried look on his face. JJ looked up to him and patted his shoulder.

"She's going to be just fine, Spence." she whispered quietly towards the now second younger agent. She turned her head towards the hallway to see Emily coming out of Hotch's room. She nodded towards her as Emily nodded back and walked up to them. She folded her arms over her chest and stood there silently. JJ was worried about her team, and especially Hotch and Sara. She didnt know how long until Hotch will break down. She didnt even know how long Sara will become a normal kid again. Why did James pick her team? She lowered her head and stepped away from the group for a moment. She rounded the corner and just let the tears flow, sliding down the wall and just putting her face into her hands.

"JJ?" she heard a rough voice as she looked up and cleared her blurry vision. She saw Hotch, at his most vulnerable time, he looked kinda..weird. She immediately stood straight and wiped away her tears.

"Hotch, Im sorry..I just-" she was caught off by him shaking his head slowly.

"Its understandable." he cleared his voice and looked down the hall towards the team. He then looked back at her, she looked like she hadnt had any sleep what so ever. He furrowed his brow slightly.

"When was the last time you slept?" he asked her.

"I dont know, I have just been drinking coffee, and answering my cell." she let out a small sigh and a tiny smile. "Honestly, Im perfectly fine." which was the most outrageous lie of the year.

"Jennifer, you are not fine, you are exhausted." he was trying to comfort his friend. She certainly needed it. He seemed like him old self now, but when he heard coughing coming from Sara's room they both went down there, as fast as he could. Once they reached her room, she was making a face, the doctors trying to get her to say what day it was. Sara looked up towards the doctor and nurses and she looked back over towards the door. Coughing again she studied the first face she saw.

And that was Morgan. She coughed again and leaned her head back. Feeling tired and just really drowsy.

"Good evening! Can you tell me your name and birthdate?" the doctor asked. She looked at him weirdly and nodded slowly.

"Sara Andersan. 7..15..1986.." she said quietly but loud enough for the doctor to hear her. The doctor smiled and nodded, writing down on her chart.

"Sara, what is today's date?" he asked her.

"January 17...2009?" she felt like that was the wrong date, but she couldnt think of anything else. The doctor praised her (even though she was off by a year) and wrote something down on her chart again. Waving in the members of the team, they went in one by one, and then the nurses left. They were around the doctor and Sara watching what was going on. Garcia was still holding onto Morgan, but just his hand. Hotch was forced to sit down, and he didnt have the portable machine any more.

"Sara, do you remember anyone in this room? And if so, what is his or her name?" the doctor casually placed her chart over his name that was on his coat. She furrowed her brows and looked around the room. Feeling pressured she gripped the sheet that was covering her waist down. She shook her head and looked down.

"Sara, what are you feeling?" the doctor sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Im feeling..co-confused, and scared.." she whimpered slightly.

"Why are you scared, Sara?" he asked.

"I feel pressured." she quietly said. She hid her face from the people in the room and Rossi stepped up.

"No need to feel pressured, kiddo." he quietly said. The doctor shot a glare to him and faced Sara again. She was looking up now, staring at Hotch. Hotch was staring back, profiling her without being noticed by the others. She scrunched up her face and she looked down to her sheets.

"Stop profiling me, Aaron Hotchner." she looked up to the rest of the group, as they started to giggle/chuckle. The mood instantly increased happily and Sara looked back to her hands. The doctor placed his hands across his chest, just to hide his name. Sara looked at the doctor, her brain working over time to figure out the people in the room. She cleared her voice and let out a huff.

"Dr. Justin Lewis." she nodded towards the doctor once. He nodded towards her and scribbled on the piece of page. She lookd around the room and landed on Rossi. Studying him she tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.

"Something Rossi..that's all I can think of." she mumbled quietly and let out another huff. Dave smiled a bit and nodded once towards her.

"Your doing good kid." Dave praised her, only time will tell.

Sara gripped the sheet again as her eyes landed on Morgan. She was thinking and nodded three times and took a deep breath.

"Derek..Mor-Mo-Morgan?" she asked it as a question as she immedately shifted her gaze towards the doctor. He and the rest of the group smiled proudly as she moved onto the next person. Who just happened to be little innocent Spencer Reid. Her gaze immediately dropped and she sighed. Reid was getting his hopes way to high for her to remember him. He just stayed still, waiting for her to say something. Sara shook her head and she grabbed another hand full of her sheets. She was fighting to remember who he was. So they would be proud of her. Dr. Lewis put a hand onto her hand and looked at her sternly.

"If you dont remember, its okay, they understand." he calmly said to her. She was freaking out and she pulled her hand away.

"No, its not ok, I cant remember much. All cause of the person I stupidly chased into the woods, where I got lost. Then, I ran out onto the road and Hotch, Emily Prentiss and Rossi got out of the vehicle. Then the man kidnapped me and Hotch. Bringing us back to this god-awful house and kept us in this freakin basement for two days until we escaped. Then his dad took us to this house, where he kept us for god-knows how long. Where he hurt me. He hurt me in the most awful way, degrading me, then torturing me to give out all of your information, which, I didnt. He then just used me as a tissue, beating the crap out of me and just hurting me. I cant remember anything of that and now, I wake up and cant remember Spencer Reid, Jennifer Jareau, Dave, and Penelope Garcia!" Sara broke down, crying out of shame and embarrassment. Hotch had gotten up and he just put his arm around her carefully. She leaned on him still crying.

"Oh God, Hotch, he freakin hurt m-me!" Hotch tried to calm her down, saying that it was over, he was gone, and how she was still here. After a few more minutes she had pulled away and just stared at her lap. She took several deep breaths, collecting her thoughts and she processed what she just said.

"I remember.." she mumbled quietly. The doctor nodded towards her, standing he wrote down a few more things and stepped out into the hall. Hotch following him close behind, once the door was shut he turned towards the doctor.

"When is she able to go home?" he asked.

"In a couple of days..I want to see how she's holding up tomorrow, and if she gains enough psychical strength, I'll release her. She will be able to fly, and you are cleared." he patted the older man's shoulder and walked away. Hotch went back into his room, and sat on the edge of his bed. Taking in everything that was going on.

She remembered.


	11. Chapter 11

Junge Frau

Four days after Sara had woken up, the team was back at the hotel they had stayed, while Hotch and Sara were at the hospital. Sara was sitting on the bed with a hoodie and torn up jeans. She had lost unhealthy amouunt of weight and she was still tired from being in coma. She refused to eat alot because she just wasnt in the proper mood. On the second day of being fully awake, which was three days ago, she had at least a four course meal. And then highly regretted that, so she just stuck to foods that were kind to her stomach. Sara had her go-bag next to her, she was in Emily's room waiting for her to finish packing. They were going to go back home today, and all Sara wanted to do was go home and sleep. Emily stopped for a moment, after putting her jeans into her go-bag.

"Is there something I can do for you?" she asked softly. Sara shook her head silently and looked down at her hands. Emily had many interviews with rape victims, but this one she was just stumped upon. She started to finish up packing and zipped her bag shut. When there came a knock on the door, Sara jumped at least a foot off of the bed and she let out a yelp.

"Sara, its okay, its just Morgan telling us its time to go." she calmly said.

"Oh..yeah, right." she nodded softly and grabbed her own go-bag. Attempting to not fall over from the sudden pressure onto her shoulder. Emily opened the door and Morgan entered the room. He greeted them and saw Sara struggle with her bag.

"Let me get that, Sara." he let a small smile slip through and she smiled back. She attempted to hand it over to him, but it fell to the ground. He picked it up from the ground and she pulled her hand away from the strap. She let a shaky sigh pass her lips and she picked up her iPod and book.

"Sorry, Derek." she said as she walked past them too and out into the hallway meeting the others. Morgan watched her go and exchanged looks with Emily.

"Long way to go, I feel so sorry for her." Emily picked up her own back and went past Morgan. He nodded and agreed silently, exiting out of the room.

On the plane. . .

When Sara entered the plane right behind Hotch, she chose the seat farthest from the middle. She sat in the back of the plane, away from them. She also put her iPod and her book onto the table infront of her and watched as the rest of the team filter in and choosing their seats. When the plane took off, Sara stared out of the window, her memory was still a bit shady in some areas, but she remembers the team, her family, their deaths, and now what had happened to her. She just couldnt understand why she couldnt remember the happy memories with her parents. When the plane was up in the sky and leveled, they were told that they could take off their seatbelts. When she took hers off she got out of her seat, headed towards the little mini-bar that was near her. Hotch watched her as she pulled up the bottle of whiskey, pouring it into a small glass. He stood up casually walking over towards her, watching as she popped some of her medicines and picking up the drink. He took the drink calmly and fished out a water bottle that was in the fridge and put it into her hand. She looked up towards him and then looked back down, unscrewing the cap.

"You do realize that medicines like _that_ dont mix with drinks like _this_." he raised a questionable eyebrow at her and she just shrugged her shoulders lightly.

"Its not like Im gonna live or anything." she murmured under her breath as she took a fourth sip of the water. She brushed passed him and walked towards her seat again sitting and scootching over. Hotch walked towards where she was sitting, and on his way passing the whiskey over to Dave as he thanked him and finished it in one gulp. Hotch then sat across from Sara, folding his hands together onto the table. Sara didnt make eye contact with him, and didnt even attempt to.

"Sara, we need to talk." he said in a whisper/stern tone. She closed her eyes and just wanted to become invisible. She hated her life right now, why did he want to make it worse? She shook her head mentally and took a deep breath and let it out. She had to keep a clear conscience, the UNSUB wanted to degrade her. And boy, he sure did. He degraded her so much, there is nothing left of her. She bit her lip as she opened her eyes and put her hands into her pockets of her hoodie. She pressed her back firmly onto her seat and blinked a tear that rolled down her cheek. Hotch noticed this and his expression softened and his tiredness started to show. Why the hell was he going to talk about the unspeakable that happened, right now? He never took his eyes off of Sara, reading her as best as he could. She was becoming very hard to predict now, and she forced herself to look at him in the eyes.

"I dont want all these bad memories. I want all the good ones, the times when I was younger. The playground, the friends, the amazing time. What the hell happened?" she nearly had another breakdown moment. She quickly looked out the window, and blinked away more tears, she reached her hand up and wiped them off. Hotch didnt really know the answer to the question, but he had to answer her. He looked out of the window right quick and then stared at her.

"What happened was, the world became a very bad place to live in. Yet we go out everyday and change people's lives. To make the good guys make a comeback and conquer." that was all he could muster. He saw her leaned back again, and closed her eyes.

"Yet, we crack. We arent perfect." she mumbled, the medicine taking a toll on her, and rather quickly at that.

"We are human, we make mistakes, we witness things we dont want too.." he whispered to her, she nodded in response and yawned a bit, and pulled her hoodie closer to her.

"Get some rest, Sara..we will be landing in a couple of hours." he said as he turned out the light and stood, moving over to the sofa which no one had taken up. He stretched out and closed his eyes. She looked over towards him and then back out of the window. She then wiped away the final tears and went to sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

Junge Frau

Sara opened her door to her apartment, feeling the fresh air hit her she put her go-bag by the door. Shutting and locking the door she put her keys into the little bowl that was sitting on the kitchen bar. She went to her bedroom and just collasped onto her bed. It was cool in her room, the sun was rising and she was looking at her window. She felt her over used muscles relax, she closed her eyes and twenty minutes later, fell asleep.

Four hours later, Sara woke up with a massive migraine. She didnt sleep all that good cause of the nightmares, and she had set her alarm by accident. She shuffled towards her go-bag taking out her medication. Walking into her kitchen she set them on the counter and thought for a moment. She took out a bottle of Vodka and her stereo outside. Setting the stereo onto the fire-escape steps she turned on her iPhone and the music came on. She perched herself onto the ground of the fire-escape just staring outside. She leaned her head back, letting the music take her soul to a different world. A world filled with complete and utter nothing. She took a swig of her vodka before hearing the doorbell ring. She crawled back inside, taking the stereo with her, setting it onto the table she paused it. Bringing her vodka along she opened the door.

"Hotch, what are you doing here?" she asked in an almost drunken state. He had just wanted to check up on her, he knew that she was probably tired of him checking up on her every five seconds. But he shrugged off the thinking and nodded towards her.

"I just wanna make sure your okay." he said. She had her head cocked to one side, she then straightened up and let him enter. Closing the door she took another swig of her vodka and he leaned on the wall, with his arms folded over his chest. He was silently scowling at her, he knew that she was unstable. But mixing drinks, _strong_ drinks and her medicine wasnt a really nifty idea. He walked up towards her and she put it onto the table. Glancing up at him before moving over to her sofa. He picked up the vodka and stuck it back into the freezer, walking over to the chair and sat down on it. He leaned forward, watching her as she sat in a ball, looking at her hands.

"Sara, you know that drinking while taking medications is a really bad idea." he started. She put her hands down and was contemplating what he was saying. Taking it all in, she sighed and closed her eyes.

"He hurt me, he drugged me, he degraded me. What more do you want to know." she never met his eyes, if at all, she was ashamed of herself for letting her guard down. She was fighting her tears, she didnt want to show anything to her boss.

"You know that was part of the profile. But we didnt expect him to use his own son to be part of the plan. Sara, what he did was wrong, and you gave it your all. I know you are hurting, I know." he stared at her the whole time, watching for any emotion change. So far, he hadnt noticed any change what so ever. And that kinda scared him on the inside.

"When he drugged me with meth, I felt a clarity, like it was a happy place..you know?" she fidgited a bit before forcing her eyes to meet his. What he saw was when she was ghost like. He cleared his throat and looked down.

"Just dont get hooked on the stuff, okay?" he pleaded with her. He had looked back at her at the end of his sentence. He saw her nod her head gently and he stood.

"Tomorrow, I expect you to go to the psych, okay?" he held out his hand and she took it standing.

"Yep." she then ushered him out of the apartment and she closed the door. She had a slight twinge to buy meth off of someone. She knew it was against the rules, and both Hotch and Strauss would own her ass. But she just couldnt stop craving for it. To get that clarity, that happiness she wanted to experiance again. She put on her boots and still had her hoodie on, she put her keys and phone and wallet into the pocket. Exiting out of her apartment she went down the stairs and out the door. Pulling the complex door open she stepped outside, not knowing that Hotch was secretly watching her.

Sara walked out onto the sidewalk, pulling her jacket more towards her. It was starting to become chilly again, and thats one of the reasons why she hated being in the North. But she always wanted this job, and what she's about to do, was something that could cost her, her job.

Hotch had stayed in his car, keeping warm, until he saw her leave the complex, he had gotten out and started to follow her a distance. He had his suspicions about her buying drugs from druggie. He didnt want anything to happen to her. Let alone buy drugs, he knew that she had common sense, but right now, she was just being so freaking stupid.

Once in the alley-way he saw her go up to some gang bangers. Handing over the cash they provided what looked like to him, meth. He decided to take action and walked up behind Sara.

"Hey! FBI." he identified himself and Sara froze in place turning towards him. The bangers put their hands in the air like nothing didnt go down.

"Sara, what are you doing?" Hotch asked her and the bangers looked at her.

"You know this loser, Sara?" one of them asked her. She held onto the meth and just stayed silent. She knew she just handed her own ass over to her boss, she just knew it.

"He's my boss, okay?" she mumbled towards them. The banger gave back her two hundred bills back to her and got the hell out of there, his posse following. Sara turned towards Hotch now, anger boiling inside of her.

"You freakin followed me, Hotchner?" she had a sort of death grip in her voice, she had gently stored away the meth in her pocket and she just stared at him. Cold reigned in her eyes, as he picked up on that and he stood his ground.

"You bought meth off of a street dealer and his bangers. What do you think I would have done? Let you _die_?" his harsh words pierced through her and she looked away angrily.

"How long have you known them." it wasnt really a question, more like a concern in his voice now.

"Three months, I was trying to buy some weed for a friend of mine..she had cancer." her voice was low, the anger was still there.

"You didnt let the doctors help her?" he needed answers from her, he needed to know what just went down.

"You dont get me, do you? After what that monster had done to me, and to you. Yet you think you can rule my freakin' life and just go on with it? Like it never happened?" she stared coldly into his eyes, as he glared at her.

"Agent Andersan, I believe you dont know what your talking about." he said in his usual boss like tone.

"Bullshit! You have no idea what Im going through, Agent Hotchner. You just sat there like a little boy watching the horror show unfold and you werent there to protect me!" she let it out, punching him in the process and left him behind. He was stunned, what did he just do? He felt some blood trickle out of his mouth and looked up to see where she had gone. She had just crossed the street back to her car. He followed her and got back into his own car. Sitting there thinking upon what had just happened.

Sara started her car in tears and started to drive away from the madness that just unfolded. She couldn't believe what she had just said to her boss, her friend, her colleague. She parked in the garage and went up to her apartment, shutting and locking the door she disappeared into her bathroom. Opening the window she sat down in her tub. Crying alittle louder now she took out her phone and gadgets. Throwing the hoodie onto the bathroom floor. She took off her boots and tossed them as well. She then took off her pants and just sat there, with the bag of meth that to her at the time, was the answer to everything. She just couldnt believe what she was doing, what could potentially cause her life..her career. She set it onto the little built-in shelf and pulled her knees up staring at it. Still crying, trying to beg someone for mercy. She was the victim, and so was her boss. What she had done just now, could have ruined her friendship with everyone that she knows.


	13. Chapter 13

Junge Frau

The next day Sara was in the office, sitting at her desk staring blankly at her desk. The day was slow and she just wanted to get out of there, possibly as for some vacation time. She had to go see the psych that day and Sara just wanted it to get it over with. She lifted her head up to see Reid glancing over her way once in a while. She shifted her eyes to Emily, who wasnt at her desk currently, she was getting coffee. Then she looked at Morgan who was just staring at her. She jumped out of her skin and put a hand over her face. He looked down to his paperwork, he had been profiling her for quiet awhile now. He just wanted to know what was up with her. She had been acting all goofy lately.

Sara got up and walked into the bathroom, she saw another woman in there and washed her hands. Watching the woman walk over to the door and locking it, Sara knew she was in trouble. As soon as Sara took out her gun, her hands still wet from the sink, the woman had a knife out.

"You bitch, you stole my husband and my son away from me! You killed them? Why?" she was obviously the wife of Sara and Hotch's attacker. Sara was starting to feel weak, but she had to keep strong. And afterall, this was her domain. Wait a minute..how hell did she get up here? Sara raised her weapon at the woman and the woman stepped forward as Sara stepped backwards.

"How the hell did you get in here?" she asked.

"How?" she laughed, "Visitors pass, think about it, you dumb bitch!" she lunged towards Sara and stuck the knife into her repeatedly. Sara was struggling to get the intruder off of her, she shot her gun several times, she hit the ceiling, then the sink, then finally at the woman. Sara could feel that she was getting violent as each bullet pierced her. Somewhere else in the building, everyone heard gun-shots. Hotch had gathered everyone and he and Rossi headed towards the noise. One a count of three, Hotch tried to open the door. Hearing more gunshots and sudden gasps Hotch was trying again. Rossi looked over towards Emily and cleared his throat.

"Where did you see Sara last?" he asked quietly.

"Walking this way." she said. Hotch called Morgan over, and on a count of three, kicked the door. The woman was staring at Sara, she was obviously dead. Sara had put several bullet holes into her stomach area, and then two into her head. There was blood-spray all around the bathroom, Hotch holstered his gun as he bent down next to Sara. She was still clinging onto her gun, she couldn't believe that she was attacked _again_.

Emily had kicked the knife out of the way and couldnt believe what had just happened. Especially in the comfort of home. Rossi bent down next to Hotch who was now pulling Sara close to him.

"Someone call 911!" Morgan called out into the hallway, as the passer-bys had crowded around. JJ had slipped into crowd control mode, and keeping them away from the women's bathroom. Reid was just staring at what had happened, he had stood out of the way, but still managed to glance around. Rossi took the gun out of Sara's hand and her eyes shot over to him, she was trying to control her breathing and she felt horrible. She closed her fist and looked down at herself. She was soaked in blood, and she counted on how many times the woman had stabbed her. She looked up towards Hotch and opened her mouth slightly.

"Im sorry." she whispered to him. Hotch shook his head and took Rossi's jacket that he had just shed off.

"Dont be, its my fault, I didnt mean to." he knew that she was referring to the drug situation, but right now wasnt the best to bring that up. She was bleeding and she was still recovering from the kidnapping. He shook his head gently as he saw her start to close her eyes.

"Keep em open, Sara.." he said to her. She opened them again, and she felt tiredness wash over her. She just wanted to sleep, but she knew that she had to keep strong. She looked down to the jacket that had been on her for the past two minutes. Emily walked over towards them and bent down next to them, helping keeping the wounds as clean as possible. Hotch had glanced down at his watch, it had been eight minutes since finding her and calling for the ambulance. This was the longest time, he couldnt just let her die.

"Dammit! Where are they!" Hotch yelled towards Morgan who was keeping an eye out for the ambulance.

"I dont know, Ill go down and flag em." he then ran like a bat out of hell towards the stairs taking them two by two. Hotch looked at Sara again, she was trying to get up, but he held her down along with Rossi and Emily.

"Stay still, kid, the medics are on their way." Rossi put his hand onto her arm and she nodded silently. She felt the pain hit her, the shock was obviously wearing off and she immediately started to cough and pulling away from them, curling up and protecting her stomach. Hotch and Rossi both were trying to get her onto her back. It was more of a way to protect her sides that have also been stabbed at. Emily was just there to comfort her. But she was failing pretty badly.

As the medics made their way through, Sara was in so much pain, she was actually fighting them. Hotch and gotten up to help Sara onto the stretcher, and he was holding her down with Rossi's help. Emily was now standing back, also covered in the woman's blood and Sara's. She watched as they injected her with some sort of pain medication. She had finally stopped fighting as they started to take her vitals and such. Then rolling her out of there. Hotch looked at his teammates and then walked out into the hall where the other FBI men and women stood around, suddenly making room for Sara and the medics. Hotch stopped and turned as Rossi and Emily exited out of the bathroom.

"Prentiss, go with her, call me when she gets out of surgery." he said and Emily quickly nodded, going after them swiftly. The hall was dead silent, if you dropped a pen onto the floor, it would be kinda loud. Hotch composed himself for a moment before looking up at the others.

"There is nothing to see here, get back to work, JJ get crime scene here. Morgan, make sure that they get every single piece of evidence. And JJ, after that call, make sure that this doesnt get to the press or the news. No, not now." he started to act like the boss he was. He walked down the hall and towards the bullpen. Rossi was close behind him and he knew that Strauss was going to have both of their asses hanging on her wall. But they had to defend themselves, they had to keep the team together. Hotch entered his office, keeping the door open for Rossi. Once he entered he closed the door and stood by it. He watched the younger agent sit on his chair and slump into it. He was defeated.

"Im sure that she will pull through." Rossi made his way to the chair that was across from Hotch. Once he took his seat Hotch stared at him.

"He made me rape her, Dave." it was clear that Hotch had kept this secret from him for a while now. Dave sat there quietly, processing what was going on.

"And you didnt tell anyone?" he stared at the younger agent, both of their clothing were bloodied and their hands stained with it. They didnt bother to look clean and organised right now. The band-aids that have been holding the team together, were now falling off, exposing the wounds that tortured them all on the inside. Hotch broke eye contact and looked to his hands.

"No, I didnt. You're the first to know. I feel so..guilty..unclean." he closed his eyes, balling his fists up and trying to keep his emotions in check.

"Its not your fault-"

"YES IT IS! I **HURT** HER, DAVE!" Hotch had bursted a bit, still holding back the majority of his emotions and pain. "He made me, while he was drugging her and degraded her. I couldnt do it, but he held a gun to my head, while he was single-handedly drugged her. He was enjoying it, Dave, he was **ENJOYING** **IT**!" Hotch finally broke down, Rossi came around the desk and pulled him into a hug. It was a much needed hug at that. Hotch just poured his emotions out, and it felt good, but Hotch just felt guilty has hell!

"You killed the bastard though, he's dead. He's gone." Dave was trying to sooth him, it was obviously hard though.


	14. Chapter 14

Junge Frau

Emily was sitting in the waiting room, thinking have to what had happened five hours ago. Five house ago the shooting had gone down. It was the most horrific thing, just letting the woman stab her friend _in the FBI building_. A FEDERAL building at that. She looked down at her watch, time was rolling so slow, what has been taking them so long to just see what the wounds are doing to poor Sara? Oh, right, she had to be in tip-top shape. Emily frowned for a moment, realizing that Sara had alot on her plate. From Germany, and now..to here. Emily stared at her phone as the sixth hour struck. And as by some fairy knew six was a great number, one of the nurses came out. Emily stood as the doctor walked over towards her.

"Emily...Prentiss?" she didnt know if she said her last name right or now.

"Yes, how is she?" she just wanted to go back there herself and find out. The nurse looked down towards Sara's chart and back up.

"She will be just fine, we had to repair several muscles by ripping them and then joining them together again. So she will be in pain and the doctor wants her to be out of the field for three months at the least. And also, she has several broken ribs, and we found a bullet hole, it was kind of in a strange place..but it luckily didnt knick anything. We will keep her for couple of days just to make sure her wounds are on the right track to recovery." she finished off with a smile and stood, going back behind the door. Emily thanked the Heavens before getting up and going outside, calling Hotch.

"Emily? How is she? Is she alright?" he had gotten into the SUV with JJ, she stayed silently sitting in the car listening to any news.

"Hotch, she's going to be okay. No complications, no nothing. She's going to be fine. Several days in the hospital though." Emily was kind of speed talking, Hotch made her slow down and repeat so he could let it sink in.

"Okay, good, keep me posted. JJ and I will be there in five." he then hung up, gripping the steering wheel.

Emily hung up and smiled to herself, she was going to be okay. She knew that she will be okay.

When Hotch and JJ got to the hospital, Emily was still in the waiting room. As soon as Emily saw then, she got up and JJ gave her a hug.

"Thanks, she's in recovery, wont wake up for another five hours." she confirmed with a slight head nod. Hotch nodded put a hand on his face, letting it drag down slowly.

"You guys can go get some food if you want." Hotch said twenty minutes later, it had been really quiet in the room. And Hotch didnt get why she was going to wake up in five hours. But there was a possibility that she was fighting it, and she could wake up at any moment. And that is what he was hoping for. He had to tell her what he had told Dave. But of course, she would give him the cold shoulder/silent treatment for a very long time. But he had to tell her, To let her know that she can just ask someone for help without coming to him. Because it was already awkward, and with the whole drug thing? He just hoped she either threw it away or hid it very well in her apartment. Because deep down, he really did care for her. Hotch was now contemplating whether or not to tell JJ and Emily on what had happen.

"You sure, your okay?" JJ asked as she stood, Emily was digging to get her wallet from her purse. Hotch looked up to them and nodded matter-of-factly. JJ nodded towards him and she headed for the door, Emily close behind. He watched as both women left for the hunt of the food. Hotch pulled his eyes away from the door and over to Sara. She was staring at him, it seems like she had just awoken and still blinking away the blurriness. For this act, it had scared the absolute crap out of him. He jumped to a degree and then became the calm man he was months ago. Sara then stared at her stomach region, it was covered with a bandage of course. She then pulled her eyes over towards her boss. He shifted uncomfortably and she took careful consideration of this.

"You told someone..didnt you." it wasn't really a question, it was more like a fact. He glanced at her then looked at his hands. But quickly reminding himself to be calm and collected he looked up to her, meeting her eyes. He nodded twice and she looked the other way. She couldnt believe that he had betrayed her! But on the other hand, it was a logical thing to do. To tell someone, and swore them to never tell.

"It was only Dave, Im pretty sure I can count on him to not tell a soul." he tried to make a small humour in there. But it was lame, thus, it had failed. He looked up towards her again, she had managed to sit up now. This had sent off a small sensor and a nurse came in. She smiled as she checked Sara's vitals, then wrote something on the chart and left. It was the only noise that stood between the two agents.

"You told Dave that you had-" she was cut off when JJ and Emily entered. They both smiled as they saw Sara, awake and well, alive.

"Hey, Sara, how are you feeling?" Emily asked sitting down next to her, extending her hand out for her. Sara took it, squeezing it and sighed deeply.

"Im good, I just want to get out of here. You know?" she put on a gentle smile, she had successfully fooled Emily and JJ..but Hotch? She knew he was deeply concerned about herself. But he had offered a smile of reassurance, and she was proud of him for that.

"Well, couple more days and you can get out of here." JJ smiled and patted her knee gently. Sara glanced over to Hotch, who was studying her and Sara closed her eyes. Emily looked at her closely, seeing slight discomfort she tried to pull her hand away but she was holding strong.

"You okay, Sara?" Emily asked as JJ's phone went off, she excused herself and stepped out into the hallway. Hotch pulled into the vacant seat and he folded his hands together.

"Yeah, just..nothing." she shook her head and pulled her hand away from Emily's. She leaned back and winced, the pain was great, but she managed to ride it through.

"Pain?" Hotch didnt guess he knew. From the pain medication that was almost out, and the fact that Sara was practically screaming on the inside.

"Not really." she was lying through her teeth, Hotch looked at her with a slight scowl, but decided to let it slide and nodded once.

"Okay." he got a look from Emily. He looked at her and gently shrugged his shoulders. Emily looked like she was about to press on when out of the corner of her eye, she saw that Hotch started to give her the glare of death. She leaned back in her chair and watched her carefully. Sara looked at the both of them, and then at the door way. JJ was just there, leaning against the frame, watching. Sara felt another dose of the medicine kick in and she drifted off to sleep.


	15. Chapter 15

Junge Frau

Five days later, Sara was sitting in the front of the SUV. She had gotten out of the hospital just five minutes ago and Dave and Morgan were picking her up. Sara didnt feel like talking, the awkwardness was surrounding the car and Sara dropped her eyes to her hands. Dave glanced over at her, his brow furrowed slightly and pulled his eyes back to the road. _Poor kid.._he thought to himself, he was the only one, other than Hotch and Sara, to know what really happened. He then glanced in the rear-view to see that Morgan had his arms crossed over his chest and just relaxing. Dave had a small feeling in his gut, that he had to tell Morgan. But he had promised Hotch that he wouldnt tell unless he was given permission. Or Sara just felt like telling, either way, he was not telling. Hotch had told him how Sara reacted to the news. So he decided it was a good idea to just wait, because it was horrible for what they have gone through.

When they got to Sara's place, she had gotten out of the car, heading towards the back to retreive her go-bag. But Morgan was already there, getting it for her.

"Aw, come on, Im a strong person." she tried to protest but Morgan shook his head and put on a smile.

"Oh really? Shall we test it out?" he pulled her bag off of her shoulder but she then quickly shook her head.

"That's my girl." he said and shut the rear door.

As they walked up to her apartment, Sara glanced behind her to see that Morgan and Rossi were on her tail. She turned back around and stopped at the bottom of the stairs to dig out her keys. Once accomplished she walked up the stairs, slowly since she was still stiff. As she rounded the corner after getting off the third level she leaned on the wall for a moment.

"You okay, kiddo?" Rossi was still pretty worried about her. She looked up to them and nodded to them and went down the hall and unlocked her door. As she went inside she saw the drugs in the center of the apartment, a note next to it. She picked up the note which said 'I know who you are. But you'll never know who I am'. She set it down and took the drugs and put it into her pocket. Morgan had been right behind her, as he saw her put the drugs in her pocket. He raised an eyebrow, this was unacceptable.

"What was that?" he knew that she was going to deny the drugs. Rossi closed the door behind him and quirked his eyebrow as he walked over towards them.

"It was nothing." she bit her cheek and picked up the note walking into her kitchen to throw it away. Morgan narrowed his eyes and grabbed her arm softly. She flinched and pulled her arm away from him. She had dropped the crumbled letter to the floor. Rossi picked it up and unraveled it. He then looked up to Morgan and then over to Sara.

"'I know who you are, But you'll never know who I am'" he then looked towards the two again and Sara moved towards her bedroom. Morgan walked towards her, Sara sensing him move towards her she went into her bedroom and shut and locked the door. Morgan let out a sigh and looked over towards Rossi who still had the note in his hand.

"She had drugs, Rossi." he stated, and quite angrily too. He wanted to get to the bottom of this and pronto. Rossi's expression changed and he put down the note, going over to the door.

"Sara, open the door." he knew that she was raped, but now, drugs? What was she? Insane? She was a Federal Agent, she worked with the FBI. She was chosen as one of the top minds to take down those who are criminals. Her job is on the line, and he had to hide it as much as possible. Either that or report it to the police. And that could cost everyone their jobs. He heard a slight shuffle and he motioned Morgan towards the bedroom door.

"Sara, open the door, dont make me use Derek to open it." he had a bit of worried in his voice, Morgan picked up on it immediately. What exactly was going on here that he didn't know about? There was another shuffle and then the door was unlocked. As Rossi opened it slowly, there stood a girl who looked like she should belong in a mental hospital. Sara had her hair down and the blue in her hair was fading, she was wearing a baggy shirt with plaid sleep pants. Rossi was kinda taken back at how vulnerable she looked. She stared directly at them, Morgan was at Rossi's side even more surprised. He could finally see the wounds both physically and mentally. As he kept quiet, Sara just bit her lip.

"What. What do you guys want? You want the drugs? Is that it? I have had the need for it. But I just couldnt do it." She pulled the drugs out and threw it onto the floor. "And why are you in my room?" she pushed past them, walking over towards the window, looking out of it.

"We want to help you." Morgan was still pretty much clueless on the whole ordeal. Rossi gave him a look that said 'dont'. But Morgan refused and walked over towards Sara.

"What happened, why the drugs, and why with the sudden withdrawl?" he finally pushed her over the edge. Sara turned around and charged at him, hitting him repeatedly. Rossi was trying to get her off, she was wailing really loudly.

"He forced him to rape me! Hotch didn't want to! He had a gun to his head! He started to freakin cheer us on. I was so scared! So violated! Do you think I would tell anyone about this inncodent? I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!" as Rossi peeled her off of Morgan, he just hugged her as she was continuing to cry and just try to squirm away. Morgan had so many mixed emotions right now. As he stood he wiped away the blood from his lip and looked over to Rossi. Dave was just trying to calm her down. Now, since Morgan knew his mind was racing, so much that a headache started to come on. As Sara began to calm down, Rossi helped her up and towards the living room. Helping her onto her couch he looked up to Morgan who was in the bathroom that was behind the wall with the TV. He rounded the corner and saw Morgan was using a towel to wipe off the blood. He saw Rossi in the mirror and put the towel down.

"I didnt know." he whispered quietly, he noticed a cut on his cheek and he picked up the towel again. Rossi nodded silently, thinking of something to say to the younger agent.

"I know, but you shouldnt have pushed her like that." Rossi mentally nodded to himself, seeing the younger agent put the towel in the basket, and turned off the light stepping out. Rossi moved out of his way and just as he was about to say something, Sara wasnt on the couch. And the front door was open, her boots, phone, gun, hoodie and creds were gone.

"Call Hotch, tell him she's gone. She cant be far." Rossi said as he exited out of the apartment. Morgan took his phone out and called Hotch, leaving the apartment and closed the door.

"Hotchner." Hotch answered tiredly. He just wanted to go home, have some scotch, and recount the day's events. Well, screw that..just have the scotch.

"Hotch, its Morgan. Sara is gone." Morgan was now running down the hallway, Rossi way ahead of him.

"What? Who took her?" he immediately stood, grabbing his jacket.

"She left, after I pushed her over the edge, she had a meltdown. Then when we had our backs turned, she left." Morgan was quickly filling him in.

"Where did she go?" he sprinted towards the stairs.

"We dont know. Hotch, she's gone."


	16. Chapter 16

Junge Frau

Sara sat down in an alleyway, holding the drugs in her hand and shivered slightly. She just wanted to go home, well, actually, get a new place. She heard footsteps and looked up. And there he was..her face colour drained and she immediately stood. But he took her and smashed her into the wall. She yelped as her body hit the wall. Her wounds werent exactly healed, and she was emotionally unstable. And here was this man, that she thought Hotch had killed. He put his hand on her side and she shifted away from him, walking onto the sidewalk, running into Rossi and Hotch. Morgan was in the car, following them. Sara didnt know who it was at first and started to fight them off. But Hotch made her calm down by wrapping his arms around her. She was crying and was weak. Just staring at the alleyway.

"What? What is it?" Rossi bent down next to her and she looked over towards him.

"Its him, its James. He's not dead. He just shoved me into the wall." she was shaking, and after getting out of Hotch's hold she stayed away from the alleyway. Rossi pulled out his gun as Morgan got out, getting his out. Both entering the alley-way they started to sweep the alley. Hotch was right next to Sara as she was leaning on the car. Hotch wanted to go help out, but that meant, if James came back, then Sara would be gone. And he didnt really want that. He looked up to see that Rossi and Morgan came back, Morgan shook his head and Sara opened the back of the door, climbing in. She shut it and looked straight ahead, not even taking in the looks that they were giving her, it was more of a concerned look than anything. As Rossi climbed into the passengers, Morgan started the engine and Hotch was sitting next to Sara. It was an awkward silence between all of them, and Sara just didnt want to deal with any crap right now. As she looked out the window James smiled and then walked away. She looked back at him, and to see that he was lost in the sea of people. She looked straight ahead again and looked down to her phone which was vibrating. She had gotten a text message from _him_. The colour of her drained more and she jumped, her phone hitting the car floor. She put a hand on her face and turned away. Hotch picked up her phone as Rossi looked in the rearview watching them. Morgan had his head turned towards the back and his eyebrow quirked up.

"Its from James. It says 'I know who you are. But you'll never know who I am'.". Rossi pulled to the side of the street and looked back at them.

"That's the same message from Sara's apartment. That means James broke in, and wrote that." Sara shifted her weight and cursed slightly under her breath. Morgan couldnt believe that that bastard was still alive and out there, taunting. Hotch looked over towards Sara and immediately noticed her discomfort.

"Go back to Sara's place, Sara, I want you to pack what you need in your go-bag. Your staying at the office until we get this bastard. I want twenty-four hour security for everyone on the team. There is no telling on how much information he has of all of us. Morgan, contact the rest of the team, tell them what is going on." Hotch reread the message again before deleting it and keeping her phone with him. Morgan nodded and started to dial for Garcia while Rossi started to drive again. Hotch looked over to Sara who was trying to breathe properly.

"Sara? I know its really hard, but I need you to hang in there.." those three last words sent flashbacks of the kidnapping. She closed her eyes tightly and Hotch realized what he said. He put a hand on her back and she was fighting to not cry. She was shaking and started to punch and kick Morgan's seat. Then she lost control and started to hit where ever she could. Hotch unbuckled and braving himself, he wrapped his arms around her and she just cried into him. He looked up to Morgan and to Rossi, seeing that they were already at her apartment complex, they looked back at him. After calming her down, they got out and escorted her to her apartment. Once in the place was a wreck. She immediately stopped, taking in what had happened. The male agents took out their guns and Hotch and Rossi started to sweep the premises. Morgan kept an eye out on her as they ended their search. Sara picked up her go-bag and disappeared into her bedroom. She started to pack clean clothing and then closed her door. She took her gun, badge, and phone out of her hoodie and set em on the bed. She started to change into ripped jeans and converse. Taking off her top and changed into another shirt and put her hair up. She then grabbed her gun and holstered it. She was now prepared to leave this apartment..and for good. She opened her apartment door and saw the three men standing there. She began to think of them as her guardians. She brushed passed them as she made her way into the kitchen to retreive something that meant dearly to her. But she couldnt find it! She was biting her lip and she looked up to them.

"He took it, he took the letter that my parents gave me before they died!" she took a knife into her hand and Rossi shook his head lightly. Hotch had holstered his weapon and was focusing on how to get the knife away from her. She was so frusterated at why he was torturing her. She gripped the knife and slammed it onto the counter, the knife going halfway through and she just sat on the floor, flustered. Hotch quickly made his way over to her and picked her up. Morgan helped too and Rossi picked up her go-bag. After getting her into the car, Rossi put her go-bag in the trunk and got into the drivers. Hotch sat next to Sara who was tired of everything that was happening to her.

When they got to the office, Sara had her go-bag at her knees as she stood by her desk. She saw Emily half asleep and her own go-bag. Reid was sleeping at his desk while Morgan was cleaning his gun. Rossi was in his office, calling someone that she didnt really know who. And Hotch was in his office, watching out the window, catching his eye, she started to walk up the stairs and to his office. Once entering she closed the door and looked over to him.

"He stole a letter, it was a love letter. My dad was in the war a time ago and he wrote a long love letter to my mom. She was pregnant with me at the time, and he was saying how he couldnt get back to his two beautiful girls. I know its really strange for be to share, but its the only thing I have left of..existance. I dont really know how to comprehend life without that letter. Hotch, I need it to know that Im alive, that Im able to exist in this cold world." she felt exhausted and sat down on the chair across from his desk. He had listen to her speech the whole time, and when she finally sat down, he sat down as well. He leaned forward and intertwined his fingers and looked at her, he wasnt in the mood to discipline her for her actions. He couldnt do that, and it just so happened to slide under the anti-Strauss rug. He saw that she was extremely upset, exhausted, and just alot of emotions running through her right now. This was like the Fisher King all over again. But this time, he didnt leave clues..well, he left a note. But that was it, and Hotch was really confused on how he wasnt dead. Or could this have been an imposter? He shook his head mentally and then zeroed in on the girl across from him.

"We will get him, and it will be the last time. He will not get to you. You are a strong brave girl, I have high hope that you can hold on. Sara, we are your family, we have accepted you. And in order to know that you still exist, well, just remind yourself that you are here. This isnt a dream, scary as it might sound. I am here to help you, I am here to help anyone. This is my job, to protect and to serve. Cliche as it sounds, but its true. Sara, you are a brave and couragous woman. And just as a pre-caution, I want you and everyone else safe. I dont want to see anyone hurt." he nodded to himself mentally for the speech. It repeated itsself a bit, but he didnt think that it really mattered. As long as he got the point across. Sara looked up to him and then looked at her hands. She couldnt feel anything after what he had said. She closed her eyes and bit her lip, curling her hands into little balls.

"I miss em, Hotch. You have no clue on how much I miss my parents..my family. I just want everything to be perfect.." she let a few tears go and then quickly tried to compose herself. He got up and walked over towards her, bending down next to her and taking her hand into his.

"Nothing is perfect, trust me, I wish everything was perfect, and I would be happy. But that isnt how the world works..we are here to make it better. If we werent here in this office, then we wouldnt be living or we would be on the streets." he tried to pick out the words carefully, not trying to be scary. But gosh-darn it he saw her flinch. And that sent him into some major guilt. A soft knock on the door and JJ entered. He quickly stood and greated her, she saw that Sara was in there and immediately stopped.

"Am I interrupting?" she knew that an agent in distress was a pretty much bad-sign that she had just stepped in at the wrong time. Hotch shook his head lightly and saw Sara stand up.

"No, what is it, JJ?" Hotch asked softly, trying to keep his emotions in check. The blonde-headed agent cleared her throat and started to soften up a bit. It was a really hard time for everyone right now, especially James running loose. And it really did remind her of the Fisher King. Shaking that thought away she looked up to the older agent and put a small smile on her face.

"I cleared any cases for now, if we need to be in hiding, then its best not to be on a case." she whispered as quietly as she could for Sara not to really hear. The last thing that Sara needed was to be told that there wasnt any work to be done. And then she would go home, and then James would come back an-JJ shook her head violently mentally and physically she just looked to the ground.

"Thanks, Jayje." He smiled and put a hand on her shoulder, giving her some reassurance that they would catch this son-of-a-bitch. And Supervisory Special Agent in Charge Aaron Hotchner would always keep his promises. As JJ left he turned towards Sara who was laying on his couch. He went over to her and draped a blanket over her and went over to his desk to finish up some paperwork. Or what was left for the day before tomorrow's would trickle in.


	17. Chapter 17

Junge Frau

Sara woke up from a horrible nightmare, as she looked around she was on a cot. A cot? Where the hell is her bedro-oh. She then remembered what had happened. James is alive, and is back to get her once and for all. She looked around to see that the rest of the team was also sleeping. She sat up and rubbed her eyes, she then checked her phone's clock _2:01am_. She slightly cursed and got out of the bed, exiting out of the sleeping area and down the hall towards the ladies room. As she stepped inside, she caught a glimpse of herself. She was wearing a tight fitting FBI shirt that she got and some blue plaid sleep pants. She had her hair up in a messy pony-tail as well. She took a paper towel and drenched it in cold water, rubbing her face on it she was thinking back at what was now the haunting past. As she looked up all she heard was the left over water droplets hitting the sink. As she looked up to the small window she saw the lights that were on, afterall, it was Quantico. Well, it was just the training building's lights..and another Federal building. She walked back down towards the sleeping room and entered.

Hotch had awoken after hearing the door closing when she left. As she entered he watched her quietly from under the blanket. He had called Jessica to watch over Jack for a bit, and told her about the security detail to stay with them at all times. The last thing he needed to investigate is his son's murder and Jessica's murder. He shook that image from his head and watched as Sara climbed back onto her cot. She looked at her phone again and stuffed it under the pillow where her gun had laid as well. He watched her for a moment before she shifted and looked at him. He blinked once and she adverted her eyes away from him. He pulled the covers back and sat up in the cot. It was quiet, but with Rossi's snoring it wasnt that quiet. Sara sat up as wel, pulling the blanket towards her.

"What's wrong?" he whispered over towards her. She looked at the rest of the team who were sleeping. She then looked over towards him and shook her head a bit. She didnt really feel like talking, and after all, it was after two in the morning. She saw him shift his weight a bit, and she looked down at her lap.

"Nothing, just a bad dream, night." she then pulled the cover up more and laid back down, turning her back towards him and fell asleep. As Hotch watched her sleep, he looked around at his team, now this was his family. He was the mother-hen of it and damnit he will take care of them. He sighed lightly and laid back down, drifting off to sleep as well.

_Sara opened her eyes and saw that she was the only one in. She sat up in alarm and walked over towards the door and opened it. She stepped out in the hallway, getting glances of other agents probably wondering why she's in her PJs. As she pushed the glass doors open to the BAU she stopped in her tracks. She had noticed that it was deathly quiet, and that everyone was dead. Emily had been shot, and killed at her desk, Reid had his gun out, but he had been sliced and diced. Morgan was slumped in his chair, his head bleeding and a giant hold in his back. She then looked over towards the coffee station to see that penelope and JJ were also there, but dead. She saw the other random agents here and there, dead too. As she raced up the steps she barged into Rossi's office. He was brutally beated and his gun was laying beside him. She started to cry and then thought the worst for Hotch. As she started to run over towards his office, she ran into the room. Saw Hotch had been sliced and diced as well. She started to bawl out and ran over to him, trying to check for a slight pulse. James closed and locked his door and raised a gun to her head. Sara looked up to him and she felt anger inside of her._

_"Why did you do this, you bastard! You know they are my family!" she yelled at him. He gave her a creepy smile and walked over towards her. He then cocked the gun and pushed her into the wall and proceeded to shoot her in the head several times. As she fell to the floor he laughed and looked around, the mess he had made was now what he had envisioned and he was happy at what had happened and spat onto Hotch's desk before leaving._

Sara was shot awake and she found herself crying and Emily wrapped her arms around her. Telling her it was okay, that it was safe now. Hotch had pulled her blanket back and sat onto her cot, and put a hand on her shoulder. Sara was just glad that everyone was here, and alive. No blood pool, no nothing. Everything was safe, well, except the fact that James is alive and is out to get Sara. But other than that, everything was great. Sara looked up to her team members and bowed her head. She was exhausted and she was still crying.

"I hate nightmares..he was here, and killed each and everyone of you guys. Then he shot me in the head and I could hear him laughing. I dont want to sleep." her voice got high-pitched at the end and pulled away from Emily. She pulled her phone out to check the time, it was now 4:09am and she looked up to them. She let her eyes drift over towards the door and then the window. The sun wasnt even up yet and she shoved her phone back under her pillow and took couple of deep breaths.

"Your okay, he's not going to get you. We are here to protect you." Hotch soothing voice calmed her down and he squeezed her shoulder gently. Sara nodded and looked around the room to see that everyone was awake. She then immediately felt ashamed and Rossi noticed that.

"Its nothing to be ashamed about, Sara. We have to be up anyway to work on the paperwork. But you, you arent doing anything." he said as he pulled on his shoes and walked over towards her. Sara pulled her feet up and looked up towards him.

"Oh really? Just because Im well on my way to a psychotic break, that I cant do paperwork?" she glared at Rossi who put his hands up to spare his life. Hotch got up and then Sara got out of the cot, swaying a bit, Emily put an arm around her to help her steady herself.

"I didnt' say _that_ per-say. What I mean is, I think you need a break." he put a little smile on his face and she looked over towards Morgan and Reid who were just listening in. She then noticed that JJ wasnt in the room she looked up to the others. But it was Penelope who stepped up, clad in her PJs and holding that day's clothing in her hands.

"JJ went home for Henry and Will. Dont worry, two policemen went with her." she smiled and gave Sara a hug and stepped out of the room going towards the women's room the change. Sara nodded and remembered Jack and Jessica.

"What about Jack and Jessica?" she asked looking towards Hotch who was grabbing his gun and badge. She had just now noticed that he was already dressed and so was Emily and Morgan. Reid was still in his superman PJs, though. Sara wasnt surprised at the sight, and Reid was still alittle drowsy.

"They are fine, a policewoman is with them right now, and will be there until we get James..and for good." he said as he got his dress coat. Sara pulled away from Emily again, and went to get her own clothing. She then spotted a wall divider and went behind it and started to change into a graphic tee and some jeans. Once accomplished she put her PJs onto her cot and pulled on her shoes. Rossi had stepped out to go to his office and start his day, while Morgan leaned on the wall, waiting for her. As everyone started to filter out Sara looked up towards Morgan.

"You guys already planned this out ahead of time..and now I suspect that you are going to watch me." Sara watched as Reid thought it was a good idea to change behind the divider as well, not planning on to getting mocked by other agents. Sara had her gun on her hip, and her phone in her hand. She was ready for what ever the hell she was going to be pulled into. Morgan waited for Reid to come back out, and once he did and strapped his gun on, all three left the room and down the hall. As Reid went into the office, Morgan was now behind Sara. She entered the office and went to her desk. As she sat down she glanced over towards Morgan who was also sitting down. It was just like another day at the office..sorta.


	18. Chapter 18

Junge Frau

Months later, Sara was sitting in her new apartment. Drinking wine straight from the bottle and just staring at the DC night sky. She was thinking of taking a week or two off to go over to Berlin. She hadn't been there in some odd time, and she just really needs the clear air. She just couldnt handle all the crap that has been happening to her lately. As she took another swig of her wine she closed her eyes and let the city just start to drown her out. Being in her own place, away from her old apartment, it was a refreshing moment for her. And kind of a weird sense of clarity to her too. Only clad in underwear and a teeshirt, she felt like she was in her own place. And thus, she was. No more drugs, no more dramatic neighbours..and hopefully no more James. Which brought her to an interesting thought, it would be in James' nature to be hunting her. And hunting her he would, it has had been months. And during that time, she thought, he would have been planning something torturous for Sara. As she thought about this, she immediately stood, going into her bedroom and to her closet. Pulling on a bra and some jeans she pulled on her boots. Something wasnt right, and she was going to get the bottom of this.

Hours passed and she could feel a certain calmness. It had started to unnerve her and she picked up her cellphone. Dialing in Hotch's numbers and she heard her front door crash open. She dropped her phone, and before she could pick it up, she could feel hands on her, and covering her mouth. Screaming as loud as she could, she could feel her body going numb. She knew it was chloroform and she started to slowly pass out, and as she did, she just fell into complete darkness. As the intruder picked up her slender body, he picked up her phone threw it against the wall, breaking it and escaped with her.

The next day Aaron Hotchner entered his office and turned on his computer. He had a fun-filled night with Jack, spending time with his son is a big smile to his usual grim face. So he was rather in a happy/tired mood. As he swiveled his chair to his desk, he noticed a missed call on his office phone. As he checked it, it was Sara, yelling, and then a man yelling something at her. And then a crash to the wall, and nothing. He just wished that people would stop beating up on his team, but it was the line of work that they were in. He immediately got up and checked to see if his gun was on his waist. Noticing that Reid and Prentiss just entered, he thought they would be good choices to take to Sara's new place.

"Reid, Prentiss, your with me, we have an emergancy, I'll fill you in on the way." he quickly said getting into the elevator. Emily set her bag down, heavily confused by his sudden rush. Reid was right at the heels of him and as the doors closed all three agents were inside of the small car that was moving down.

As Hotch filled them in, Prentiss now had new respect for the newer agent. Surviving those horrible things, and probably (if she's not mistaken), reliving them daily, it took some serious 'balls'. Of course, Hotch was kind enough on both of his and Sara's sides to not mention what he had done to her. It was more of a private factor, and if it were to ever be brought up, it was to be with Sara's consent on the sensitive matter. As they got to Sara's apartment complex, there were DC police, and other FBIers there. As they managed to squeeze their way through, and up to her apartment, the door was shattered, and the place looked like a mess. There was crime scene people, and police officers and Hotch just couldnt believe on what was happening. As he used his manners, he got to her bedroom, to see her broken phone being dusted for finger prints, and the chloroformed towel on the ground. It clicked to him, James has got her, and he wasnt going to let go willing.

"What the hell...?" Emily whispered as she took in what use to be a very nice place to live in. Now with this horrific tragedy. It was clear that James was here and he had gotten to her. She saw something on the kitchen counter and saw a note, she quietly picked it up and read it, it was clearly in a plastic baggy. And it wasnt from the crime scene guys, she looked over her shoulder, and then took out her phone and took a picture of it. It read something along the lines of going to Germany, see you there..she couldnt understand the rest. Something about it was His idea, not his own, he obviously wanted her and now he was going to play catch. And then it said "see you in the major city that's B." nothing else. Could he mean Berlin? If so, that's one helluva place to go to. She pulled out her phone, dialing Garcia.

"Computer Central, how may I rewire your connection?" Garcia was obviously in the good mood. Only if she knew what had just happened.

"Garcia, I need you to track any flights going into Berlin, Germany. Also any connecting flights there. Ones from New York or DC, shut them down. Garcia Sara has been kidnapped and he is planning on taking her to Berlin. Do you hear me?" Emily was talking to fast, she was afraid that Garcia would not be able to hear her.

"Yes! I shall stop any fllights, this is for Sara, and her only. We need to catch this son-of-a-bitch now." she hung up and started to type madly onto her keyboard.

After hanging up with her, she turned to Reid who was quietly observing the crime techs doing their jobs. She walked over towards him and he blinked couple of times and then saw a tiny camera in the corner of the room.

"He's obviously been watching her for sometime now. How could he have gotten into her place without Sara noticing who he was?" he asked as Hotch rejoined them. He looked over at to what Reid was talking about. Noticing the camera himself he felt utterly disgusted. He managed to keep what food he had down and looked up to the two of them.

"Interview the neighbours, and get back to HQ. We are keeping this to ourselves. See evidence, take pictures and get out. Meet you at the conference table." he nodded and started to walk towards the door. Opening it he disappeared and Emily looked over towards Reid and walked out as well, going to interview the neighbours for any clues.

When Sara woke up she had the worse headache in her life. She murmured something and then looked around. It seemed like she was in an airplane, but a private one at that. James was smiling at her and she blinked couple of times before her eyes focused on what was happening around her.

"Where am I?" she quietly asked as she managed to sit up and fight the urge to just, well, puke. Having wine late at night, and then being kidnapped did infact, upset her stomach by alot. He stared at her, before cracking up majorly. He held his stomach and then stood up, still smirking he stood over her and she put an arm up in defense. He brought his hand back and slapped her so hard she cried out loud and blood trickled from her cheek.

"You are on a plane, to Berlin. Where you will be held against your will. And no one will be there to hold your hand while your crying like a baby." he spat at her and then for good measures, kicked her in the gut. Sara could feel the pain over whelming her, she closed her eyes and bit back the pain. She quietly hoped for someone to come and save her.

Once in Berlin Sara was dragged off of the plane, since there was a four hour delay, it was now evening, almost nighttime. Sara had a bag over her head and she was drowsy from the drugs that James had given to her. She couldnt believe on how sinister he was. She thought that everything was going to be okay, but now on the other side of the world, in her home-city no doubt, she was scared and alone. As she felt the ground underneath her, and hearing traffic..coming from _above_ she knew she was underground. As she was shoved to the ground, she felt the bag ripped off and the light pouring into her eyes. She covered them with her arms and rolled to her side. Which was a bad idea apparently because someone grabbed her and forced her onto her back. She felt something binding her arms above her head and could feel the cold air hit her.

"Please, let me go.." she whispered in German. She watched James as he moved about in the small room. She looked around, and could just see white, white clothing, white..the only thing not white was her. She was still in her hoodie and jeans. Her boots were not on her feet, probably taken off on the plane because she could feel the ground underneath her as they forced her to walk.

Techie Penelope Garcia ran as fast as her heels could take her, with the laptop at hand she entered the conference room. Morgan looked up to her, seeing that she was in a hurry he got up from his seat. She thanked him and sat down, opening her laptop and started to type.

"What do you have, Garcia?" Hotch was writing on the white board, and he capped the marker turning around towards the table.

"There was a private jet that took off hours before the ban was lifted to go to Berlin. Four hours into the ban, they took off. Im tracking the airplane model number now, and to see if its registered to this James guy. And if it is, they we have our Sara back." she smirked, it was her 'we got you now, you bastard' smirk. Hotch nodded in a praise like fashion and asked her for the model number. He wrote it down on the board and then looked at what they had so far.

"We are coming for you, Sara. Hold on.." Hotch murmured and scratched his head. He was starting to get a major headache, he was tired of this UNSUB tearing his team apart. And even tear himself apart.


	19. Chapter 19

Junge Frau

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds, I do own Sara and anyone who you do not recognize (:

AN: I am soooooo sorry! I didn't forget about you guys. My powercord went all "I hate you" and so now it doesn't work and Im gonna order one soon :) promise ;). Here is the 19th chapter of the much loved story, Im time skipping, and yeop n_n

Two weeks, six days, seventeen hours, nine minutes, and five seconds has passed since Sara was abducted and forced to Berlin. It was night-time now, and she sat by the window, looking over the beautiful city she use to call home. Painful memories were flashing before her eyes and she was in a lot of pain as well. Her abductor was asleep on the couch in the living room one floor down from her. Happened to look down, she saw police with their lights and sirens off, and her favorite team huddled around, making a game plan. How they found her, she didn't know, but she guessed it had to deal with Penelope Garcia some how. She quickly went over to the crapped-up desk and quickly wrote a few words down, then she took her sweatshirt, and put the note in the pocket, wrote NOTE on the pocket and chucked it at Reid's head.

Reid was looking at the map of the building, he didn't really feel that comfortable in a place he.. well, he knew about. He didn't know the language that much, and everyone was starting to really creep him out. He was about to look around again just as he got hit in the head with _sweatshirt_. He looked up from above, a shadowy figure disappearing back into the building and looked at the sweatshirt. It had the words FBI across it and there was ink that said NOTE on it. He dug into the pocket and pulled out a card like note and read it.

"Guys, Sara just contacted us." Reid held up the note, Hotch looked at him, then at the note and took it. He read it quickly and set it on the hood of the police car, Dave glanced at it and then to Hotch. _What do you want to do?_ He sent that look to the man who was in charge of this situation. Hotch contemplated for a bit, and then took off his gun holster and his vest. He left his anklet on and stepped away from the group. Obviously he thought he was going to do this alone, but Morgan, Emily, and Rossi followed close behind, leaving JJ and Reid to hold down the fort just incase anything happened. A few German police officers also quickly followed behind, their leader sending others to the sides and back of the building. To Hotch, this was going to be a kill/snatch and grab job. He wanted Sara to be safe and out of harm's way. Going inside of the building, he made the steps two by two, until he reached the correct door number.

Hotch smashed the door in himself, not feeling pain, not feeling anything. He had his game face on, he wanted this monster off the face of the planet and out of the FBI's hair. He looked directly towards the couch, not seeing him there, and a few beers knocked over, obviously something just happened before they crashed in. He heard a slight shuffling up the stairs and pulled out his gun, walking up the stairs and to the door that was slightly open, he bursted in to see that no one was in there. Sweeping the room he found the bathroom door was closed. Making sure that his team was behind him (and they were) he tried to open it, but alas! It was locked! He held his gun up to the lock, and fired at it, the door opened and he stepped in to see Sara in the tub that was filled with water and her hands and feet tied with duct-tape. She was face down in the water and her hair was tied with duct-tape as well. Keeping his eyes on her, he put his gun down and quickly lifted her out of the water, she began to breathe, her eyes were blood-shot and she was scared. She saw the monster to her left and started to scream, but was quickly silenced as the Emily's, Morgan's, and Rossi's guns shot him down, they entered the room and secured the area. Hotch quickly took off the duct-tape from her mouth and she spat up some water and just closed her eyes, she was thankful that they were there to rescue her.

Hotch began to take off the duct-tape from her hands and her ankles, he couldn't really do that to her hair, unfortunately. Just as she became free from her being duct-taped, she pulled her arms around Hotch and just closed her eyes, she couldn't remember the last time she had a good memory, but this was one that was going to stay with her forever-more.

At the air-strip about to board, Sara had her hair almost completely chopped off, due to the duct-tape and she was wearing a cameo hat. She knew that Strauss wanted to talk to both her and Hotch, she hated that woman, I don't think anyone really loves Strauss, but its just that she doesn't have a heart, ninety-nine percent of the time. Sara walked briskly towards the plane, the sun was rising and it was already morning, which means they would arrive at Quantico in the night-time. Which means she wouldn't have to put up with Strauss until tomorrow, Eastern time. She walked up the stairs and once entering she chose the couch, sitting down she felt like she could finally relax. But she knows that she would still have the dreaded nightmares about James for.. well, she didn't really know when they would stop. She looked at each of her colleagues' faces as they boarded the plane. No one spoke, no one crowded her, but they were there just incase she needed them. And that is all that she needed, they were her only family now, and they really did kick some major ass when it comes down to it.

Waking up abruptly, and in a cold sweat, Sara looked around, she apparently hadn't screamed or the team would be awake. It was a long journey home, and she had fallen asleep for quite sometime. She got up, taking off her sweatshirt she placed it on her spot and walked towards the back of the plane. She entered the small bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror. Sara took off her hat and kinda played with her hair a little bit, she was extremely upset that she was the prime target, but she was also extremely happy that the team was able to track her and to save her. She turned on the faucet and cupped some water, she then proceeded to splash it on her face, she looked at her reflection again, it still was the same, but wet. Sara closed her eyes for a moment and bent her head down, after five minutes she lifted her head back up and took a paper-towel and dabbed her face. Opening the door she saw Hotch standing there, leaning on the wall with his arms folded over his chest. His hair was tossed and he looked like he didn't sleep at all. Catching her breath, she recognized who it was and took a sigh of relief.

"You scared me, Hotch." She stood there, nothing to say, nothing to do. He was there for a reason, and she didn't want to profile him. Morgan had told her that they usually don't profile each other, but lately, that's all they have been doing to her. She didn't really like it, but she just brushed it off of her shoulder.

"I didn't mean to, sorry." He was, as most of you would say, very protective of his teammates, and when they are injured, he is secretly injured. He instantly feels the pain and has this need to help them, he has been there for every single one of his teammates. And that is what he is going to do for the rest of his life. Even if means losing his job, which is unlikely, but just knowing the risks of seeming to have a "relationship" with his teammates? That "relationship" is called friendship, even family-ship if you wish to go that far. Well, of course you would want to go that far, it is indeed, his family, other than Jack and Jessica. Hotch cocked his head to Sara, who seemed to be kinda antsy, which, here was her boss, just holding her up.

"I just wanna see how your doing, that's all." WOW! What a stupid comment, thank you Aaron Hotchner! He mentally facepalmed himself and adverted his eyes away from her, he couldn't believe how stupid he was. He looked back to her and she… actually smiled. He made a stupid, and probably a costly comment and she smiled. Maybe he was funny after-all. He knew that she had changed, but Hotch didn't know how much she had changed.

"I want to go home, sleep. But with the nightmares, you know?" she brushed passed him, her arms folded and all. She was heavily cold, then again they were thousands of feet in the air, but the heater was on, she couldn't quite understand that she was that freaking cold on a heated jet. As she returned to her spot, Hotch sat across from her, he looked at her again and Sara _knew_ that he was _profiling_ her. She sent him a small scowl of disapproval and studied her feet. Of course she was just tired, and permanently scarred. She just wanted to be in Berlin, but not like **that**. Sara pulled on her hoodie and laid down again, Hotch still watching her, she quietly returned to her much needed sleep. She just wished that all these nightmares would just go away, for once in a freakin blue moon would be heavenly. She wasn't certain that, that would be possible or not. Of course she would need some psych help. Of course.


End file.
